The Different Ways to Say 'Dad'
by Varmint
Summary: "Jason! Roy! Wally! Get down from there!" Bruce yelled at the swinging children. "No way, José!" Wally yelled back. "Megan! Not you! Dick, get down from there right now! Conner, don't do that!" And Bruce looked at his only hope, his son Kaldur. "Want to join the fun?" And wise gray eyes looked back at him. "I believe you have enough problems already, father."
1. Roy

**Summary: What if Bruce found himself with more than one child in the manor?**

Bruce was nervous. Yes, the man who goes out at night to fight villains in a bat suit without a care in the world was actually nervous. And it wasn't because of something he would normally would be worried about. Or, maybe this ocassion was one for him to be nervous about.

The call he had gotten was enough to worry about in itself. His old friend, Brave Bow, had fallen horribly ill and was just waiting for death to take him. But that wasn't what Bruce was nervous about. Sad? Very, but he wasn't nervous about death. At least, not anymore.

Brave Bow had taken a kid under his wing, and had asked Bruce to take care of him. Of course, Bruce couldn't say no to him. Brave Bow had donw so much for him, this was the least Bruce could do. But, now that he was pulling up to the reservation, he couldn't help but ask himself what he was doing.

Bruce got out of the car and walked over to the door, not missing the glances he got from the women who were wearing some heavy make-up. He knocked on the door, not wanting to be run over this time, and waited patiently as whoever was inside went to answer. The boy couldn't have been older than thirteen, with red hair, and blood-shot green eyes.

"I bet you're Bruce." The boy said, to which Bruce nodded. "Brave Bow told me about you. Come on." And he disappeared inside.

Bruce followed the boy, taking in all the pictures and decorations that were on the walls. Most of the pictures were of Brave Bow and the boy, along with some that held other adults. There were also drawings, bows and arrows, fishing rods, and a few more things strewn across the walls and floor.

Bruce stepped inside Brave Bow's room to find Roy standing next to the sick man, holding his hand while muttering some things in Navajo that Bruce couldn't understand. Brave Bow looked up at Bruce and gave him a sad smile, then said, "Go, Roy. Start packing your bags. I must talk with Mr. Wayne."

Roy seemed reluctant at the instructions, but he still walked out of the room. Bruce looked after the boy, already having doubts about his decisions, but Brave Bow managed to pull him out of his thoughts.

"I must say, Bruce. I really am thankful for everything you are doing." The older man wheezed, making Bruce look down at him.

"No need to thank me, Brave Bow. If anything, I should be thanking you. What with everything you've done for me."

Brave Bow shook his head, and said, "I would like you to take him away now, if you don't mind."

Bruce seemed to want to protest at that, but Brave Bow shook his head. "I do not want him to remember me like this. Sick, barely able to get up, barely able to do anything for myself. It will not be fair for either of us."

"But what would happen to him if he left like this? If he's anything like what you have told me, he'll hold himself guilty for not doing anything to help you." Bruce should know. He was the king of feeling guilty.

And the man shook his head. "There is no need for you to worry about that now. The boy also wants to leave. He has not said anything, but I know. Nobody else wants him here, and now that I am to die, the people are more than eager to make him leave."

Bruce sighed, yet nodded. "Okay, when do I take him?"

"Today." A child-like voice pipped up, making both men turn to the door.

Roy was there, with his only backpack slung over his shoulder, already all of his belongings inside. He had known he would have to leave. He just wanted it to be on his own terms, not anybody else's. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the boy, but nodded.

"Then that is that. Roy will be coming with me to Gotham." Bruce said.

Brave Bow and Roy nodded, and Bruce knew they would need some time alone. "I'll be in the car. Come on when you're ready."

Roy nodded at him as the strange man left the room, then turned to Brave Bow. "Why must this happen?"

Brave Bow sighed, and weakly raised his arms to show Roy to get over there. Roy walked towards the man and hugged him, but still didn't let the tears fall. "Roy, we must all pass through great hardships in our lives. Whatever you have to pass through, it will only make you stronger." He told Roy, then ruffled the boy's hair for the last time. "Now, I would like you to take whatever bow you would like."

Roy's eyes widened, but he still nodded. He knew Brave Bow well enough to know that he wasn't kidding. "O-okay. G-goodbye, Brave Bow."

"Goodbye, Roy. I will always be with you."

* * *

"And this will be your room." Bruce finished the tour of the manor by showing Roy his room.

Already they had arrived at the manor after a four hour drive, eaten dinner with Alfred, and taken the tour. Bruce could tell the boy was slowly warming up to him, but he would still have a long way to go before he had Roy's full trust.

"Hey, Brucey, Alfy told me we have a new house guest!" A voice announced, making both males turn to the door, only to find Bruce's first and ex-only child.

Bruce smiled at Jason, and nodded. "Jason, this is Roy. Roy, this is Jason, my son." He explained.

Jason walked into the room and started to inspect the younger boy. The thirteen year old nodded at Roy, and stuck his hand out. "Welcome to the family, buddy boy!"

Roy looked at him uncertainly, then up at Bruce, who nodded. "It's a pleasure to be here, Jason."

And Jason pulled Roy in for a noogie, making Bruce smile. He knew that if Jason accepted Roy into the family, everything would be okay. Which was technically true, but not in the way Bruce thought it would be.

**Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Next chapter: Kaldur-boy!**


	2. Kaldur

Bruce Wayne was bored. He knew he should be paying attention to the presentation about merging Wayne Industries' labs with CADMUS Labs, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted nothing more than to go back home to play with Jason and Roy, who were most probably already driving Alfred crazy, but he couldn't. Already a whole month had passed since Roy became Bruce's legal ward, and that month was full of pranks, laughs, some tears, and a lot of threats.

He was now stuck in a board meeting in Florida, bored out of his mind. He knew very well that he wasn't going to merge with CADMUS, but his board of directors kept insisting. And now he was here, looking out of the window to the beach, seeing all the beautiful things in life that he was missing. The sea, a few seagulls, children running around with a puppy, a boy getting slapped in the face, a couple of teenagers playing voleyball... Wait. What?

Bruce looked at the scene with wide eyes, taking in the look of sadness and pain that came to the young boy, and quickly sprung up from his chair.

"Mr. Wayne. Is something wrong?" The man that was droning on and on about the benefits of the merge asked.

"I have to go." He said, and not even waiting for an answer, he ran down the stairs, towards the beach and towards the boy.

When he reached the rockiest area of the beach, he finally found the young boy, crying while looking in fear at the sea.

"Kid? Kid, are you okay?" Bruce called, slowly walking towards the boy, careful to not get his feet stuck in between the rocks.

The boy turned around, letting Bruce get a good look at the boy all together. He had dark skin, with some kind of strange marks on his arms, very short blonde hair, and gray eyes that were far too wise for someone his age. He couldn't have been older than nine.

"Y-you should not b-be here." The boy stuttered, getting up from his chair on the rock and slowly backing away.

Bruce gave him a disarming smile, and slowly approached. "There's nothing to worry about. My name's Bruce Wayne, I just want to know what happened just now." Bruce explained. But, when he noticed the boy wouldn't say anything more, he continued. "Was that your father that hit you? That's not very nice."

The boy's eyes widened at the information, then said, "It does not have to be nice. I needed to be taught my place." He mumbled.

Bruce felt the anger slowly start boiling inside of him. No child should think that getting punished means they should be hit. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

The boy looked from him to the sea again, letting Bruce get an ever better look at his tattoos, then said, "I accidentally broke one of the dishes at my house. This is normal whenever I act out of what is right."

Bruce's eyes widened at the information, but he finally managed to get to where the boy was. "C'mon, chum, sit down." He gestured to the rock next to him.

The boy looked from him to the rock, then decided it couldn't hurt and sat down.

"Now, I don't know what they've been teaching you, but there is never a reason to hit a child." Bruce told the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "When does your father come back? I would like to have a chat with him."

And then go make him piss himself as Batman.

"I do not know. He can be gone for days, even weeks at a time. He says I deserve it." The boy whispered, making a part of Bruce's heart crack.

"Well, what if you come stay with me and my family for a time? See if we can contact someone else from your family." He asked.

The boy seemed to think on it, then slowly nodded. He didn't want to go back to his house to begin the harsh training to join the academy again. He was already tired of it.

"Come on. Let's go buy you some new clothes too, we don't want you to freeze, now do we?" Bruce asked, offering the boy his hand while smiling down at him.

The boy smiled back up at him, and grabbed his hand. They walked towards Bruce's car, now that he had said that his final decision was no merging, and headed towards the nearest shop to buy the boy some clothes. "Oh, and kid, what's your name?" Bruce asked, looking back at Kaldur through the rear-view mirror.

"Kaldur'ahm, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce, Kaldur. Mr. Wayne makes me feel old."

* * *

"Cool! New brother!" Roy yelled hyperactively as Kaldur and Bruce walked through the front door, both of them carrying bags.

While Bruce was carrying a lot more than Kaldur, he couldn't help but notice just how strong the ten year old was. Kaldur was now wearing a gray hoodie with camo pants that reached down below his knees, and he seemed to be happier than when Bruce found him.

Bruce sighed as Roy and Jason slid down the banisters, the two thirteen year olds high-fiving at the fact that they were already managing to get Bruce angry.

"Another one, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he walked in, eyeing all of the boys in the room.

"It's only until we find him a suitable home, Alfred." Bruce said lamely.

"I take it that means we will have a new adition to the family. Very well, Master Bruce, I'll start preparing his room." Alfred told him, already deciding that Kaldur was going to stay with them, and walked away and up the stairs.

Jason and Roy 'Yeah'd at the information, then ran over to Kaldur, who was now hiding behind Bruce's leg because of the sheer amount of energy.

"Cool, Bruce! I like him already!" Jason yelled, making Kaldur cringe at the volume.

"Jason!" Bruce scolded, even though he knew that none of his boys would listen to him.

"What's your name?" Roy asked, poking Kaldur's arm.

The boy moved even farther into Bruce's leg, and said in a shy voice, "Kaldur'ahm."

Roy and Jason stared at him for a brief moment, then Roy smiled happily. "I'll call you Kaldur!"

Jason smiled and nodded, then they both grabbed Kaldur's bags and threw them at Bruce, who caught them all. "Let's go Kaldur! There's this awesome new game Bruce just bought us!" Jason yelled, making Bruce smile and shake his head.

Had Alfred allowed them to have sugar before lunch?

**Well, I had extra time on my hands, so I finished writing this. And I couldn't wait to see what you thought, so I posted it. But don't get used to early updates. Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Next chapter: Dick Grayson and Wallace West!**


	3. Dick and Wally Pt 1

"Roy! Jason! Both of you! Get down from there!" Bruce yelled as two of his children dangled form the chandelier.

Both boys giggled as their 'father' jumped up in a futile attempt to grab them, as Kaldur looked on at the site with an unreadable expression. Already a month had passed since Kaldur had joined their little group, and Alfred was gone, visiting a sick family member in England. Which explained why the house was already in such disarrays.

"You don't have to look at me like that, Kaldur." Bruce growled as he was hit on the head by a flying projectile thrown by one of the two monsters hanging from the chandelier.

"Father, may I just say, it has only been an hour since Mr. Pennyworht left. I am still surprised at how my brothers have managed to make you so desperate." Kaldur spoke in that calm voice that just wasn't helping Bruce at the moment.

"I am not desperate!" He growled.

"You are about to start throwing things at them, father. To me that seems desperate." Kaldur spoke, all the while slowly moving closer to the kitchen to be able to have a quick get away if Bruce got a bit too mad.

"Yeah, Brucey-Boy! You look like you're ready to throw me that ice cream pop!" Roy yelled, knowing that this would only get him madder.

Bruce growled at the name Roy had taken to call him, and glared up at him. Roy and Jason quickly stopped laughing as they saw the only thing that could be described as the Batglare, and quickly jumped down. Bruce was one scary guy when he was angry.

"We're sorry, Bruce." Jason mumbled, already knowing that they had unwittingly almost unleashed the Batman.

Bruce sighed, getting his temper in order, and said, "Okay. This time I won't ground you or anything, but you have to promise me you'll start listening to me. We adults don't say things just to make your lives not fun." Bruce told them.

All three of them looked down at their shoes, making Bruce sigh. Of course they would do that. Make him feel guilty. Right then and there, Bruce knew that he was already putty in the hands of his three children.

"Hey, I have an idea. I heard there was a circus in town, why don't we go there?" Bruce asked them.

That quickly changed their moods. "Yay!" Roy yelled, making Bruce smile. "We're going to the circus! Brucey-Boy's actually taking us to the circus!"

Kaldur frowned at Bruce's nickname, and said, "Roy, you should not call your father by his name. It is not respectful."

"Respectful-shmispectful! Fish-sticks, we're on our way to the best place ever!" Jason cheered, making Bruce shake his head as Kaldur gave him an exasperated look.

"Now, let's go eat something, get dressed, and then we can leave." Bruce told them, quickly getting resistance from his children.

"No! I don't want to be barfing all the time we're in the circus!" Jason yelled.

"I could barely hold down yesterday's pasta!" Roy squeaked, quickly going to hide behind Jason.

Kaldur joined them, but didn't say anything but squeak in protest. Bruce sighed at his children's antics, and said, "Fine, let's get dressed, then we can eat outside."

"YAY!" And his three children were gone in a blur.

"What have I gotten myself into now?"

* * *

"C'mon Wally! It'll be fun!" Dick Grayson yelled as he and his family got ready for their show.

This would be the first time Dick would be allowed to perform, and he was extremely excited for it. So, as an added bonus, he was trying to get Wally to join in on some act. But not on the Flying Graysons. Hayley had been talking about Wally getting his own show, 'The World's Fastest Boy'. Only The Graysons and Hayley were the only ones that actually knew about Wally's secret. And it was safe with them.

"I don't know, Dick. What if my parents are there? What if the police is still searching for me?" Wally asked, then ginger feeling a little under the weather because of Dick's perseverance.

"Silly! You're parents are in Keystone City, Kansas! There's no way they would be in Gotham, New Jersey!" Dick told him, smiling widely.

"I-I don't know, Dick. What if I lose control of my powers?" Wally asked, now really trying to find a way out. They all knew Wally had awesome control over his powers.

"You won't be using them much, Wally! Only a little boost for you to beat the others!" Dick exclaimed.

Wally frowned at the younger boy, and said, "Dick, I could be putting myself in a dificult spot if I do this."

"And we'll be completely prepared for that. We have enough evidence against your family to have them jailed for years! They won't try to take you away from us!" Dick exclaimed, making Wally speed over to him and clamp a hand on top of his mouth.

"Shh!" Wally hissed. "No one needs to know about that!" Wally hissed, and looked around to make sure no one else was around. He sighed as he saw Dick's sad blue eyes, and relented. "Look, I'll do it-"

"YAY!" Dick yelled, cutting Wally off.

"But! There are two conditions. You can't say a peep about any of this." Wally glared at Dick, making Dick nod quickly. "And I use a costume and stage name. I don't need anybody else knowing about this."

"You're secret's safe with me, Wally-poo!" Dick yelled, then glomped Wally.

Wally smiled at him, and ruffled the seven year old's hair. "Now come on, let's go tell Mr. and Mrs. Grayson the news."

Dick smiled up at him and took off running, and Wally only shook his head at his antics. Then, a few seconds later, Wally sped after him, nearing Dick in only a second, then passing him and getting to the trailer the family was staying in while they were in Gotham before him.

"Mr. Daddy! Mrs. Mommy!" Wally yelled, knowing that it would rub both adults the wrong way. "Dick finally finished his process of blackmailling me!" Wally yelled, getting the attention from both adults.

"Oh, really?" John asked, walking over to the front door with his wife following him. "Now what does that mean?"

"I got him to be in the show, Dad!" Dick yelled, jumping into the room while also flying into John's arms.

Mary chuckled at her son's antics, then wrapped an arm around John's waist and hugged two of her three boys. Wally looked away from the family, not wanting to feel so awkward, and also not wanting to get in the middle of a family moment. He was about to turn away and leave the trailer, when John stopped him.

"And what do you think you're doing, Wally," John started, making Wally freeze. "When you're supposed to be here with us?" He finished, giving Wally a bright smile.

Wally stared at him wide eyed, not really understanding what he meant. But John opened his arms, and Dick giggled. "Get in here, silly!"

Wally slowly allowed himself to smile, and before even he could analyze the situation, he was jumping into John's and Mary's arms, finalizing their family hug. They all laughed at the speedster's antics, and Mary ruffled his bright red hair.

"I'm guessing you would like to use a costume. Am I right?" She asked, making Wally nod in his insane speeds. "Well then, it's a good thing sewing is one of my natural talents." She smiled, then walked away.

Wally and Dick made to chase after her, but John held on to both of them, not allowing them to escape. They were wriggling and trying to get away, but John's grip was like iron. Not letting them go. When Mary came back in, she had both her arms behind her back, and she was smiling very widely.

"Now, I didn't know if it was too bright, but it's perfect for you, Wally." She told him in a motherly tone, and she showed the costume that was behind her back.

It was completely red, with yellow gloves, along with yellow boots, and a few orange polka dots scattered all around. It also had a yellow, orange, and red mask, completing the look. Wally stared at it with wide eyes, taking in the site, while Dick pouted.

"Don't I get a costume too?" He asked.

Mary rolled her eyes at her son's antics, and she showed him the other costume she had. It had a red chest, with red tights and green pixie boots. "What do you guys think?" She asked.

"Thank you!" Wally exclaimed, and before Mary could react, her arms were full of a speedster and an ecstatic bird.

"My little birds." She crooned, rubbing both of the boy's backs.

And the family was happy that afternoon. They were so happy that they didn't even notice that there was trouble a-brewing in the insides of the circus, trouble which would cost the lives of very important people.

**Hope you liked it. Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Dick and Wally Pt 2

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to our newest act, Bullet! The worlds' fastest boy!" The ringmaster, Hayley, announced as a light turned to the entrance for the newest performer.

After Bruce had taken them to eat in a McDonald's, the little family had gone to the circus, all of them excited to be able to see their star attraction, the Flying Graysons. This would be Kaldur's first time in a circus, but Roy and Jason already knew what to expect, which made them even more dangerous. Especially because Jason had thought that this would the perfect time to start teaching Roy how to pick-pocket.

"Roy, stop trying to feed the elephants! They're already gone!" Bruce yelled as Roy kept throwing peanuts at the retreating elephants.

"But Dumbo will starve if I don't give him peanuts!" Roy yelled back.

Bruce sighed, and said, "They give him food here. He will not starve."

"But they don't give him peanuts!" Roy yelled back.

Bruce sighed and decided to ignore his middle son, and turned to the spectacle now. A boy, who was skinny and short, walked onto the makeshift starting line, all the while older men who were both stronger and intimidated much more followed him. Hayley smiled down at the red head, who chanced a smile and wave at him as he got in his place.

"This young boy will be able to outrun his competitors, without breaking a sweat, then will run up the pole, jump out, and be caught by John Grayson!" Hayley announced, recieving some boos from the crowd.

"There's no way the runt can do that." Jason said, throwing a popcorn kernel into his mouth.

"Well, it's a circus, Jason. Anything can happen." Bruce told him.

"On your marks!" Hayley started, making all of the runners get in their positions. "Get set! GO!" He yelled, shooting off a gun, making all five of the men take off running.

The boy waited about ten seconds, making the crowd laugh at the smiles and waves he sent, then took off running at such speeds that would make Usain Bolt jealous. The men who were already halfway through the track saw a red and yellow figure passing by them, then the boy pulled ahead completely. There was silence from the crowd as the boy looked to be going over thirty miles an hour.

He quickly passed the finish line, climbed up the pole, then without seeming to think, he jumped off the platform. There was a large gasp from the whole crowd as he soared through the sky, but that was quickly replaced by a cheer when John Grayson caught the boy.

"Now do you believe me! That was Bullet, the fastest boy alive! But don't let Flash get wind of this!" Hayley joked, making the crowd laugh along with their cheers.

Bruce and his kids were clapping wildly, all of them feeling marveled at the fact that a boy that young was able to beat all of those racers, then fly like a bird. He truly was a bullet.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Did you see that?! Wally was like a real bullet!" Dick Grayson yelled as the two males walked inside.

Wally still had the adrenaline pumping through him, and he quickly high-fived Dick. "That was awesome!" Dick told him.

"Yeah, you're right! I've never felt so free before!" Waly exclaimed.

John ruffled the ginger's hair, "Now don't you start getting too many ideas, Wally. You won't be doing too many shows, you almost went too fast today."

Wally pouted, but his adrenaline wore off quickly. "Yeah, you're right. I should have kept it a little bit more down low."

"Now don't worry about it. Go there so you can see us perform." Mary told him, enveloping him in a hug.

Wally nodded at her, then gave all three Grayson's encouraging smiles. "Break a leg!" He told them, then he took off running while putting on a shirt over his costume, and making to stand next to the elephants.

But of course, he just had to be surprised and the elephant that Roy had dubbed Dumbo picked him up and placed him on his back. Wally laughed happily at the elephant, then patted his head. "Thank you. Now I can see even better!"

* * *

It was already the end of the circus. The only act that was missing was the Flying Grayson's. Everything had gone smoothly, not even the newest act. No one could have expected this to happen. No one though anything like this would ever happen. Never in a million years... But, it did happen.

There was complete silence in the circus as the Grayson's flew through the air. But suddenly, the rope snapped. It was supposed to be right when Dick would jump into his father's arms, but that never happened. John fell before Dick could analyze what was happening. But Dick saw his father's eyes as he fell. He saw the fear. He would never be able to unsee that.

Then he saw their bodies hit the ground, lifeless as if they were like a sack of potatoes. Dick saw a flicker of emotions go through John's eyes, then nothing. He just stood there, looking down at his parents' bodies. What had just happened?

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Wally yelled, jumping down from Dumbo and running over to the fallen acrobats.

Wally grabbed Mary's shoulders, and shook her. "Mom! Mom!" He yelled over and over, not yet wanting to believe that the people that had taken him in were dead.

Was he a curse on this Earth? Why did everything he touched spoil?

"Wally!" He heard someone yell, then Hayley was with him. "Come on, we have to go. You can't touch them." Hayley told him.

But Wally wasn't listening. He was breaking on the inside. First his parents. Then his cousin. Now John and Mary Grayson. Why must this happen? And then Hayley was leading him away from the acrobats, who were now being called a crime scene.

* * *

Wally and Dick both hated the looks they recieved. People were looking at them with pity. They didn't even respect the kids enough to try to mask it as sympathy. It was full blown pity. Hayley had left them a while ago to be interrogated by the police, and the rest of the people from the circus were to busy to take care of them.

Then out of nowhere three chidren showed up. One as dark skinned with shaggy blonde hair and sympathetic gray eyes. The other was red haired with blue eyes, and the last was also red haired, but he had green eyes. These kids showed more understanding than any of the adults did.

"Hey, Richard and Wally, right?" The one with green eyes asked.

Richard just hid even more into Wally's side, not wanting to speak. But Wally nodded, knowing that these kids wouldn't leave.

"Hey, my name's Jason." He said, now getting on his knees so that Wally could look his in the eyes. "I know this is a tough time, but I just wanted you to know that you're not alone." He told them.

Wally glared at him, and asked, "What do you know about watching your parents fall to their death?" He asked in a poisonous tone.

Jason sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and said, "You may not believe it, but I watched my father die, and I have no idea where my mom is. Roy over there was too young to remember his father's death, but he saw his guardian die slowly. And Kaldur watched his mom being beat to death. If anyone in this world knows how you feel, it's us."

Wally stared at him with wide eyes, not understanding why he was being so open about it, then Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder. "We wanted to know if you had anywhere to stay. Our father would be more than happy to allow you to stay until everything dies down."

Wally stared up at him, then looked down at Richard, who was shivering from the cold. They couldn't stay in the circus. No one there was their legal guardian. Not even Hayley could keep them. They would end up in an orphanage before long, and there they would most probably be separated. A warm house right now didn't seem so bad.

"I-is he okay with that?" Wally asked him.

"It would be the least I could do." A new voice told them, making all the boys look up.

"Bruce, I know we shouldn't have left, I just-" Jason started.

"We wanted to know if these two were okay. We didn't mean to get you mad." Roy continued, making Bruce smile sadly down at them.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you when you do the right thing." Bruce told his children, then turned to Wally and Richard. "I'm going to talk to the comissioner, see if he'll let me take you to my house. I don't really like the idea of you two having to stay in jail for the night." And with that, Bruce was gone.

Wally looked from Roy to Jason to Kaldur, all who wered smiling after their father. "Thank you." A new voice squeaked, making everybody look down at Richard.

He had poked his head out from underneath Wally's arm and was now looking at the three older kids with sad eyes.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Jason told them, and before they could react, Dick had jumped from Wally's arms into Jason's.

"Thank you so much." Dick whispered, and Jason passed his hand through the dark hair.

"No need to thank us, Richard. It really is the least we could do."

**Yeah, maybe it's a little rushed, but I don't really like murder scenes. I did the best I could do. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Next chapter: The mischief two bats, one speedster, one archer, and one Atlantean can cause!**


	5. Thank the Power Above for Clark's

"Jason! Get down from the chandelier!" Bruce yelled as Wally skated past him on his skateboard. "Wally, get off of that thing! Why did I even buy it for him?" Bruce asked himself, then turned as Dick flew past him on a water disc that Kaldur had made for him.

"WHEE!" Dick squealed as he was flown all throughout the manor.

Bruce had already given in to the fact that his life would never be the same after he had taken Roy, Jason, and Kaldur in, but he thought that it would be this hectic. Already two months since Dick and Wally had come into their lives, and the five boys were like brothers already. Yes, Dick and Wally still had nightmares and they were still getting used to not being in the circus, but they were slowly coping.

Already Jason and Roy were in school, both of them alerady in eighth grade, and they were the duo of trouble for the teachers there. They seemed to bring trouble wherever they went, which meant the teacher's didn't necessarily have them in the best of regards. Kaldur wasn't still in school because he needed to learn more about the Earth's history, and he still had his tattoo and gill problem. Dick and Wally were in school too, Dick in third grade and Wally in fifth. It was also quite clear they were inseperable, especially because Dick had it stuck in his head that he had to skip two grades to be with Wally again.

"Watch out, Father!" Kaldur yelled as he swung Dick over Bruce, which made the man duck.

Apparently, one of the few things Kaldur's father actually cared about was his safety, so he had left Kaldur something called water-bearers. Apparently, with these two things, Kaldur could make the water do anything he wanted. Yes, Bruce knew all about Kaldur's Atlantean heritage, and Wally's speed, but it wasn't like he was going to exploit that. And until now, only Jason knew about his secret. Not even Roy knew.

"Kaldur'ahm, do not make your brother fly! No matter what he says, humans were not made for flying!" Bruce growled, making Kaldur squeak and run away, Dick hovering after him on the disk.

The boy's hair was already getting extremely long, now reaching his shoulders, but Bruce just didn't have it in his heart to cut it. Especially because Kaldur would always scream no and run away whenever he even broached the subject.

"Master Bruce, may I just say your screaming tactics do not seem to be working." Alfred told him, walking in from the kitchen.

The only thing he had asked for was for Bruce to control the children while he prepared the Turkey, but not even that seemed to be able to happen.

"Alfred, what do you want me to do? Jason's hanging on to the chandelier, Kaldur and Robin seem to be teaming up against me, Wally is skating all around the house, and Roy is nowhere to be found." Bruce told him exasperatedly.

Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes, then turned to Jason; who was still yelling out curses at 'stupid dirt monkey'; and cleared his throat. "Master Todd, I do not think that is how you should be treating such a fine and expensive ornament."

Jason looked from him to Bruce, then up a the ceiling, then Alfred, and said, "But my Stupid Dirt Monkey teacher told me it was impossible for a chandelier to stand my weight! I'm proving him wrong!"

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, but that would only have been the situation if Jason wasn't giving them cheeky smiles. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And this is the role model the rest of the kids have."

"Look out below!" They heard someone yell, and before neither adult could react, Wally and Roy skated off the stairs on the same skateboard, somehow flying until they managed to grab Jason, and then started falling while screaming.

Bruce and Alfred were scared. They wouldn't be able to catch all three kids, and even if they did, there was no way to know if the kids would come out unharmed. Their screams utterly broke Bruce as he looked on in slow motion as his three kids slowly fell, and he had now way of knowing that he would be able to save them.

But fortunately, a blue streak came flying in at that moment, grabbed all three falling kids, and set them down on the floor. The three of them blinked in surprise, and before Bruce could react, he was being tackled by three scared and crying children.

"We're sorry, Bruce!" Jason told him.

"We'll never do that again, Brucey-boy!" Roy wailed.

"Never again, Dad!" Wally screamed, making Bruce freeze.

Wally acknowledged him as his father. Bruce hugged all three of his children tightly, then after scolding each and every one of his crazy kids; because Alfred had brought in Kaldur and Dick; he turned to the man who had saved three of them. Clark stood standing there awkwardly, not yet sure of what to do, especially because when he was invited to the Bat's home, he didn't expect five children. Maybe one, but that was Red Bat. He didn't expect the rest of the crazies.

"Clark," Bruce called out, getting the reporter's attention, "Thank you." He told Clark.

Clark smiled at him, and said, "It was nothing Bruce."

"What did he do?"Wally asked curiously, not really understanding what was going on.

Bruce sighed, and kneeled down so he could look Wally directly in the eyes. "Clark saved you, Roy, and Jason from that fall." He explained.

Wally's eyes widened, and before anyone else could react, he was glomping Clark. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said in speedster talk. "I can't believe you did that! Are you a superhero? A speedster?" Then he gasped and leaned into Clark's ear to whisper, "Are you Superman?"

Clark froze at the question, but Bruce chuckled, making Clark look at him as if he were crazy.

"You know, now that you point that out, Wally, he does look a lot like the Man of Steel." Kaldur spoke, analyzing the giant in the room.

Clark sighed at that, put Wally down, and decided to accept his fate. Wasn't that embarassing? A couple of kids found out his secret identity in a matter of seconds. But, actually it was embarassing to all the other people who still hadn't figured it out.

"Yes, I am Superman. But we do not speak about that in public places."

Dick frowned at him, making the seven year old look incredibly cute. "But, why are you friends with Bruce?" He asked in a cute voice.

Bruce paled at the question, but luckily, before anyone else had to answer anything, Alfred walked into the room with a large turkey in his hands. "I have made the turkey, let us eat!"

The one good thing about the kids being so small is that they lose focus easily. Quickly Kaldur, Dick, and Wally turned their attention to the turkey and ran after Alfre, which left Clark with Jason, Roy, and Bruce. Jason followed after his brothers, knowing that now it was Bruce's fight with Roy, not with him _and _Roy.

"Superman, how do you know Brucey-boy?" Roy pressed, glancing up at Clark with curious blue eyes.

Clark paled at the question, then noticed that he had really miscalculated. Roy may have been somewhat short for his age, but his intelligence was something else. Bruce seemed to be slowly trying to get out of the room, but Roy turned to him. "Bruce, what are you hiding?"

That was bad. Roy didn't call him Brucey-boy. This was really bad. Bruce sighed and he slowly walked over to his second oldest son. "Well, Roy, I know Superman because I'm Batman."

All was silent as Roy stared at Bruce, then he said, "Seriously, Bruce. You can't tell me the truth? You have to come up with lies now?" He growled, slowly turning back into the hurt child that he was before Bruce and Jason had arrived. "Am I not worth the truth?" Roy asked, tears slowly filling his sight, and before either adult could react, Roy had ran into the kitchen to join his brothers in the feasting without the adults.

Bruce and Clark stared after Roy, and Clark sighed, "I'm sorry Bruce. If I was more careful..."

Bruce only shook his head, "Don't worry about it Clark. I would have to tell them at some point." He said in a sad tone.

"But you weren't ready for it... And Roy..."

"Is going to be okay. After Thanksgiving dinner I'll take him downstairs so he can see for himself." Bruce told him, then offered Clark an uneasy smile. "Now how about some turkey? If I were you, I would hurry up. Those are like five piranhas."

That seemed to get a new Clark, and he also dashed into the kitchen, leaving Bruce to chuckle at him. Maybe he didn't like Superman on the field, but Clark was a great friend.

**I know I updated early, but my parents usually never let me near a computer on a holiday. So, here is this chapter. The next few chapters will be set around this part of the family, and I'll add the rest of the team members later.**

**Also, Jason's red haired because I wanted a triad of evil gingers. Kaldur's naive because even though he has passed through a lot, he still is a ten year old Atlantean, who is still somewhat new to the surface world.**

**Three reviews and I'll update on Friday.**


	6. When the Family Unites Pt 1

"Roy?" Bruce asked as he softly knocked on the boy's door.

After Thanksgiving dinner, Roy had run back to his room, saying that he didn't feel that well. Bruce and Clark had looked at each other, both of them knowing the real reason why he ran. But, they finished the dinner, ate the dessert; which was chocolate cake; and played a little with Dick, Wally, and Kaldur. Then Bruce had gone upstairs to look for Roy, just so the boy could say goodbye to Clark.

There wasn't an answer. "Roy, are you there?" Bruce asked once more, but he wasn't answered.

This got him worried. The boy was a light sleeper, which meant any noise could wake him. It was already customary for the inhabitants of the manor to be awoken by Roy swearing as Alfred woke him, then a whine from a slap that Bruce gave him. But now the boy hadn't answered, which meant he was either wipped out, or he wasn't there.

That thought made Bruce panic, and before he could think of another solution, he had kicked the door down. Inside, the room seemed to have been cleaned out completely, with not one thing that identified it as Roy's.

"Alfred!" Bruce yelled while he ran down the stairs. "Alfred! Have you seen Roy?!"

The butler looked at him surprised, then he shook his head. "I have not, Master Bruce. What is wrong?"

But Bruce didn't answer him. The man turned to Clark, grabbed him by the collar, and whispered "Clark, search the whole house with X-Ray vision. I can't find Roy."

The reporter nodded and got to work, and after a minute or two, he shook his head, "'He's not here, Bruce." Clark whispere back.

Bruce growled, and turned to Jason. "Did Roy say he was going somewhere?"

Jason stared at him wide eyed, and shook his head, "He ws bummed about the news, but he didn't say anything about leaving. What's going on, Bruce?" He asked.

Bruce looked away from the curious eyes of Jason, only to find the worry filled ones of his other kids. "Dad, what's going on?" Wally asked him.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, "I can't find Roy."

That seemed to strike something, and then all three children were running around like crazy, screaming for Roy. They knew that if Bruce was stressed, they had right to be stressed. Bruce tried to stop the kids from running around, but Alfred stopped him. "I found this on Master Roy's bed." He told Bruce, handing him a white piece of paper.

_'Bruce, I don't belong here. So, I'm leaving. I know this might hurt the squirts, but they'll survive. See you on the news some time."_

Bruce gripped the piece of paper tightly, and turned to Clark. "You have your suit?" Bruce asked him.

Superman nodded. Bruce told him, "Good. Get dressed. We have to look for a stray boy."

Clark nodded at him, and he ran out of the room, got dressed, and returned dressed as Superman. Both men nodded, and just as Bruce was going to tell Jason to get dressed, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick came running in, all three of them with tears filling their eyes.

"Where's Roy?"

Bruce sighed, and said, "I don't know guys. But we're going out to find him."

"Not without us, Bruce." Jason told them, and he jumped in already dressed as Red Bat.

His younger brothers seemed to not really care at the fact that Jason was _the _Red Bat, sidekick to the Batman, but they were fully consumed with the fact that Roy was nowhere to be found.

"We're going with you!" Wally screamed, making Bruce flinch.

"You are not." Bruce told him, already wanting to don his suit and go out searching for his son.

"Father, you are not going without us. Roy is our brother, we are not leaving him." Kaldur spoke in such a calm voice that it actually worried Bruce.

He glared down at his three children, who were all glaring up at him; it seems they already have a knack for the Bat glare; but Alfred broke the contest by clearing his throat.

"Master Bruce, I had been dreading the day tha the children found out about your nightly activities, but I also knew they would be eager to help. I have some rough costumes already made for them."

Bruce wanted to tell Alfred that what he had done was bad, but he knew it was one of the best chioces the man had taken. Bruce looked at each of his children, then asked, "You heard I was Batman?"

Dick smiled cheekily at him, and said, "We found out last week while you were away in Tokyo. We didn't tell you or anybody 'cause we knew you'd get be mad..." His smiled dropped into a frown.

Bruce stared at him, then the other two children who were looking down at their feet, and sighed. He got on his knee and made Dick look at him. "I'm not mad that you found out about me being Batman, I'm mad because you didn't tell me. Now, how about you get in your costume and we go find Roy?" He asked, making all three kids smile at him.

"YEAH!" They yelled, making Jason smile at them.

"Yeah, Alfie, get them the suits. I'm sure they'll love 'em." Jason told Alfred, making the older man walk away to fetch the suits.

* * *

"I love it!" Dick yelled as he jumped around the front room with his new suit.

He was wearing a red tunic, green tights, a black and yellow cape, a yellow utility belt, and a black domino mask. The tunic had an R on it, which was for Robin, one of the many nicknames he used.

Bruce didn't quite understand why Dick should be a Robin, but he didn't fight it. But, it seems Alfred really liked the bird idea; even though Batman and Red Bat _are _bats, not birds; because Wally was supposed to be Falcon. He had a gray tunic, with a black cape, black gloves, black boots, a gray utility belt, and a black cowl much like Batman's own, but without the ears. Wally was speeding all around the mansion with his new suit, happy with what he had.

Kaldur was the only who was still, and he actually was the only one with the most color in his suit. While it wasn't as bright as Robin's, it had more color. It was a blue tight shirt that allowed his tattoos to be seen, with black tights and blue gloves. He wore a blue domino mask and a black utility belt, but he was okay with it's simplicity.

"I do not have a name, Father." Kaldur told Bruce as Alfred cut his hair to be more manageable so it wouldn't interfere with the search.

This would be their first time out, and because Jason and Bruce were the only ones that knew how to fight; Kaldur also knew, but Bruce didn't want to risk it; they would divide in groups. Jason and Kaldur, Superman and Wally, and Bruce and Dick.

Bruce nodded at Kaldur, and was about to say that he could name himself as soon as he had a good name he would like to keep, but Dick quickly yelled out, "Tempest!"

Everybody there stared at the little acrobat, who only blushed and said, "Well, I really like that word... And he has water powers... And... Don't judge me!" The seven year old crossed his arms and glared up at everybody there.

Bruce chuckled at his son, ruffled his hair, and said, "That's okay, Dick. If Kaldur likes it, that would be a very good name."

Everybody looked at the Atlantean as Alfred finished cutting his hair, and the boy said, "It would be an honor to be called Tempest."

The whole family smiled, but Jason reminded them just why they were donning suits. "Remember, Roy Joy out in the bed world of Gotham? We really should hurry up."

Bruce nodded, then said, "To the Batcave. We'll leave from there."

There weren't any arguments as the family; plus Clark; went down the stairs. Time to find their missing brother.

**Hope you liked it. Jason isn't Robin because the first Robin_ was _Dick Grayson. So I just made up a new name for the kid. His suit is much like Red Robin's, but take away the stupid cowl. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	7. Two More!

As Batman jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Robin tried to keep up to the best of his abilities, which proved harder than he had initially thought. Robin frowned, thinking that he should have gone with Superman because the man would have carried him anywhere, but quickly perked up when he saw a flash of red hair on the streets.

"Br-" Robin quickly stopped, remembering that here he was Batman, "I mean, Batman! I found something!"

The seven year old smiled brightly as the man jumped over to him, and the both looked down to the street. There was a red haired boy, walking down the street with his head and shoulders and downcast, making it believable that he had just gone through something bad. Batman seemed to want to go down to make sure it was Roy, but Robin stopped him.

"I have a better idea." Robin whispered, and he shifted to grab a pebble.

He dropped it to the sides of the boy, making him look up. They knew it wasn't him just because of the scars. It was a teen, it was Roy. Robin smirked evilly as the boy's eyes widened, and then he broke into a run, making Robin cackle. Batman stared at Robin, surprised at what was happening, but before he could say anything, the boy had jumped off the building and begun to pursue their missing ginger. Batman sighed, and trailed them from the rooftops, knowing that Robin wanted to get some revenge first.

* * *

"So you basically have to fight for your life every time you go out." Red Bat told Tempest as they went from roof to roof.

Tempest had the luck to be able to make water discs, so he just glided from roof to roof with those. Tempest had asked what it was that Batman and he did, and Red Bat had been telling him about everything they faced and what they did. Jason was more than happy to talk to Kaldur, especially because he liked the fact he was able to talk. With Wally, Dick, or Roy, they would all interrupt him to ask a question. Kaldur waited until he was done speaking.

"We are looking for anything out of the ordinary, right?" Tempest asked, stopping as he looked down into an alleyway.

Red Bat stopped a little in front of him, and nodded. "Yeah, especially a boy with red hair."

Tempest nodded, and said, "I did not see a red haired boy, but I have seen something repulsive."

Red Bat looked at him questioningly, then ran to the edge of the building and looked into the alleyway. There two men were mugging a small girl, barely a teenager, while also trying to take her clothes off. This sight made Red Bat's blood boil, but before he could even tell Kaldur it was time to use his fighting abilities, Tempest had jumped into the alleyway and landed on the biggest man.

Red Bat stared as Tempest landed blow after blow, then remembered there was another one. He also jumped and landed on top of him, but he jumped off with a back flip, while also kicking the man's face. The man landed on the wall, glared at him, and took out a knife.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Red Bat taunted, but before the man could even try to charge him, the girl; because now they saw that she was actually no older than ten; had punched his jaw.

The man fell on the ground with a groan, and Red Bat looked up at the girl. "You've got quite an arm." He told her.

She smirked at him, her blonde hair falling in her forehead. "Got to have one here." She told him.

Red Bat smirked at her, and she crossed her arms. "So why is it you're here? Not the usual grounds of the Bat." She told him.

Red shrugged as Tempest walked up to them, seeing that the boy had caused more damage to the man he was with than Jason thought he was able. "We're looking for someone. Maybe you've seen him, about ye tall," He started, showing how tall Roy was. "With red hair, most probably brooding with a backpack slung over his shoulder."

The girl thought about it, then shook her head. "About half of the population of kids is about ye tall," She mimicked, making fun of him, "With a backpack. But I haven't seen a red haired one yet."

Red Bat and Tempest nodded, and Tempest made a disk as Red Bat handed him a communicator. It was a disposable one, and Jason thought she would be a useful asset. "Call me if you find anything or need help."

The girl nodded, and said, "I will. What's so important about this kid anyway?"

Red Bat thought about it, and because she didn't seem like a squealer, answered, "Bruce Wayne's kid. He's not used to Gotham, so he'll be easily hurt. We don't want that to happen."

The girl nodded, then asked, "What's your name?"

"Red Bat and Tempest. What's yours?" Red Bat asked.

She smirked at them as they started to go up on the disk, and said, "Artemis."

* * *

Wally ran side by side to Superman, seeing that the older man had decided to run next to him, and was having the time of his life. It wasn't every day that you found out Superman was your father's best friend, and you were able to dress up as a hero and run around in tights. Yes, the fact that he wore tights was actually a bit humiliating and the fact he had to use more padding than the rest was degrading in itself, but he was able to run around the streets of Gotham, not caring if he went too fast. He had a mask to hide him. It was perfect.

No more having to be careful of going too fast. He didn't have to worry about hurting someone now, he was completely free. And, he had Superman with him, who would most probably stop him if he saw that Wally was about to do something dangerous. Yeah, he didn't need his family nor his Uncle Barry. Superman would be able to train him, no problem with that.

And then he heard a scream, making him make a sharp left so he could see what was going on. He stopped briefly; a second or two; to look at Superman, silently asking if they should go. The Man of Steel nodded, and they were gone. When they reached the point of the scream, there was a little girl with a little boy, and they were surrounded by big burly men.

"I'll take the girl..." The leader said, "You can have the boy, boys."

Wally felt his blood boil at the implication, and before he could stop himself, he was running over to the men, and he punched one of them in the jaw. He was sent flying, but Wally didn't seem to care about that. He turned to the other man, swiped his feet from under him, making the man's head bump against the floor. Then he ran at the leader. He jumped up; making himself look like a real Bat; and gave him a swift kick to the face. The leader fell on the ground, knocked out because of the kick. Wally looked up from his victims to look at Superman, who was finishing up the last two.

He turned to the girl and boy, and saw that they now feared him. He sighed, dropped to his knees in front of him, and offered them his hand. "Hey, I won't hurt you. I just went a _wee bit_ harder on them because they were going to hurt you. Now come on, why don't we get you home?" He asked them.

The boy's icy blue eyes glared up at him, and said, "We don't have a home! Just leave us alone."

The red haired girls eyes shown of fear and sadness, and Wally couldn't take it. He looked up at Superman, and said, "Can we take them home? Please?"

Superman sighed, and said, "I don't know, Falcon. I don't think Batman would like the fact that you're taking in strays now." Was that one of the characteristics of the Bat family?

"Oh, come on, Supey! Just the cave so Bats can meet them, and if it doesn't work out you can have them!" Wally grinned at him.

Superman sighed, shook his head, then turned to the kids on the floor. The boy's blue eyes were so much like his own. Too much like his own. "Come on. We'll take you back to the cave." Superman told them.

The kids looked at each other, wondering if they should, then the girl nodded. "It's better than staying on the streets, Kon."

Both kids got up, and Wally took the girl's hand. "We'll be going fast, so I need you to close your eyes. We don't want you getting sick, now do we?" He asked her.

She only stared up at him, then said, "You have superpowers?"

He nodded, and looked at Superman as he carried the boy in his arms, then he turned to the girl. "Yeah, I have super speed."

The girl's face scrunched in thought, "I thought the only person with super speed was the Flash."

Wally cringed at the name, then said, "Yeah, well, me and Supes also have super speed. It isn't exclusively for Flashes." He told her.

She nodded, then turned to Conner. "I bet Falcon can beat Superman."

Wally's face scrunched in thought now. How did she know his hero name? "Let's go." He said, and without waiting for Superman, he took off, leaving the Man of Steel eating his dust.

As he ran, he made sure to not go over ninety miles an hour, knowing that a normal human's body wasn't able to withstand anything greater, or at least, a child's body couldn't withstand more. He also looked around for signs of a moping red hair, but found none. When he reached the cave, he found Batman, Robin, Tempest, and Red Bat already there, with a Roy too.

Wally set the girl down, and tackled the red hair in a hug. "We've missed you!" He yelled, making Roy cringe at the loudness.

"I'm sorry, about that. I just needed some time to think." He told Wally.

Wally punched his arm, and said, "You don't have to take a backpack and all your belongings when you want to think!"

Roy blushed at that, and said, "Okay, I may have overreacted. But how was I supposed to know that he wasn't bluffing when he said he was Batman?"

"We didn't overreact." Robin piped up from his spot next to the girl. He was already making friends.

"You're a kid. You believe anything."

"Falcon, Superman, who are these?" Batman broke into the conversation, making Superman cringe some.

"Um, some kids we found on the street. They were in trouble, so me and Falcon stepped in. And Falcon decided that he wanted to bring them home." Superman explained.

Batman glared at him, and asked, "And you know for a fact they don't have a home already?"

Conner glared up at Batman, not really caring if this was the real Batman, and said, "We don't have a house to go to. We don't have family. We're all we have."

Batman looked down at the boy, then at the girl who was being hugged tightly by Robin; how did that happen; and sighed. He looked around at his kids, and asked, "How about two more?"

Red Bat, Tempest, Roy, and Kaldur all broke into grins, while Robin started cheering and jumping around with the girl. "We're going to have so much fun! Now that you're here we can make so much pranks! Especially against Superman! He'd be the funnest to prank!"

Batman sighed in exasperation, then took off his cowl, followed by Red Bat and Falcon. Then Tempest and Robin took off their masks, making the girl and the boy gasp.

"You're Bruce Wayne." The girl whispered.

He nodded, and said, "That I am. I hope you don't mind becoming part of the Wayne family." He told her, making her slowly smile. "Now, what's your name?" he asked.

She smiled, turned to the boy, and said, "My name's Megan and this is Conner."

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	8. Oh, Christmas Pt 1

Already a month had passed since Conner and Megan had joined the Bat family. They had been accepted openly, especially by Dick. He especially liked using Conner as a play station, which meant he would climb the poor boy and start basically acting like a monkey. Megan enjoyed being in the kitchen with Alfred, seeing that she was trying to learn how to cook.

Ever since Conner came into their lives, Clark hadn't returned for a long time. So, Bruce had visited him; as Batman; and threatened him. He was going to go to their house for Christmas. Clark didn't want to go, he didn't want to find out if he was right, but it was inevitable.

He knocked on the manor's door, only to hear squealing and screaming. "Uncle Clark's back!" He heard Dick yell from inside, then the door flew open, showing a smiling speedster.

"Uncle Clark!" Wally squealed, throwing himself in the man's arms.

Then one by one the kids came, Dick jumping on him and wrapping his tiny arms around Clark's shoulders, Kaldur hugging him from behind Wally, Roy jumping on his in front of him, and Jason throwing himself on top of his brothers, making Clark fall backwards.

"We have felled the Man of Steel!" Jason yelled, trying to use a British accent while quickly standing up from his spot.

"Aye, we have!" Roy followed, making Clark wonder if they had planned this against him.

"To fell the Bat!" Wally yelled, quickly standing up and turning to his two brothers.

The ginger triad of evil nodded, and they were gone. Clark, Dick, and Kaldur blinked at them, then Conner and Megan walked up to the door. Conner was still weary of strangers; a skill he had learned on the streets of Gotham; while Megan was just shy by nature.

"Conner, Megan!" Dick yelled, jumping up from his spot on the floor. "Meet our uncle Clark." He smiled brightly as Kaldur got up.

Both boys turned to Clark and helped him up, making said man ruffle their hair. "Thanks, kids." Then he turned to Conner and Megan, feeling a sinking feeling when he saw the blue eyes. "Uh... Hello, Conner, Megan."

She smiled shyly at him, while Conner only glared at him and left. Dick grabbed Clark's hand and started to lead him into the house, all the while talking, "Don't worry about Kon, he's not very used to trusting people. But don't worry, just show him your nice and caring side and he'll open up!"

Clark down at Kaldur, who nodded to reassure him. They all knew Conner was a bit rough around the edges, but that was not his fault. That was Gotham's fault. And, it was an untold rule in the Wayne Manor, you never ask about family, and you don't speak about it unless you want to get pitiful looks. Not even Roy or Kaldur; who had been here the longest apart from Jason; had told Bruce or Alfred what had happened before Bruce found them.

"Ah, Clark, I see you have been 'felled' by my little demons. How about that?" Bruce asked from inside the study, making Clark stare at him.

Jason was holding on to his neck, trying to make fall by pulling to the right, Wally was hugging his legs, and Roy was clinging to his torso, pushing to the right also. How hadn't he fallen?

"The Bat is too powerful!" Roy yelled, still using that fake accent.

"Aye, we need more power!" Wally yelled, then a smile lighted up as he saw Clark. "Come on, Uncle Clark, fell the Bat!"

Clark stared at them, then down at Kaldur and Dick, then at Bruce, who was glaring at him, silently telling him to try it. "I like living, kids." He told them, then walked out with Kaldur following.

But of course, Dick decided to have fun and jumped to make Bruce fall, but he miscalculated and fell to the side, in the course to crash against the desk. But Bruce caught him, which ended up with Bruce falling on the floor, making the kids laugh. "We have felled the Bat! Do we know anymore adults we can fell!?" Jason asked as the gingers got off of Bruce.

"There is Uncle Hal." Wally told them, making Bruce sigh. He never should have introduced his kids to Hal Jordan.

"Brucey-boy, is Hal coming?" Roy asked him as he helped Dick get up.

Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and got up, straightening his suit. "Hal Jordan is not coming for Christmas, kids. He's not part of the family."

Wally and Dick looked at each other with sad eyes, then Wally said, "We can adopt him, then!"

Bruce didn't even try to stop himself as he face palmed, and said, "We cannot adopt grown men, Wally."

"Then he'll adopt us!" Wally huffed, glaring up at Bruce.

Now Bruce saw what Clark meant when he said that the kids were already becoming some fierce Bats. "No one is adopting anybody." Bruce growled.

Wally huffed and stomped his foot, then his mood did a complete 180 and he smiled. "Can we at least open one present?"

Bruce sighed, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to win this one, and nodded. "Only one, Wally."

Wally and Dick cheered and they were gone, followed by a calmer Roy. Jason smirked at Bruce, crossed his arms, and said, "Bruce, they have you wrapped around their tiny, evil fingers."

Bruce sighed and nodded. "I know, Jason. I know."

* * *

Wally chose to open his biggest gift that was under the giant tree, while Dick chose the smallest. Roy just observed them, happy that his brother's were happy. "I'm going to tell Kal, Kon, and Megs we can open the gifts." He told them, even though it was like talking to thin air.

He walked into the kitchen, to find Megan and Conner helping Alfred make the cookies, while Kaldur and Clark spoke about something random. "Hey, guys, we can open the gifts." He told them.

Kaldur smiled at him, then asked Clark if he had a camera. After the man had looked for one, they both left into the room that held the Christmas tree, Megan and Conner looked at each other wearily.

"Come on, guys, you're part of the family." Roy told them, making Megan smile wildly.

She ran out of the room, almost looking as if she was flying, while Conner followed in slower speeds. When they reached the tree, Megan was already tearing into her new bicycle, while Wally was jumping up and down because of the race track he had gotten. Dick was cheering because he had a Batman action figure, and Kaldur smiled widely because he had gotten a large fish tank, with fish inside. Clark took pictures of all of them with their gifts, then turned to Roy and Conner.

"Come on, you two, go open your gift so we can take pictures of all of you together with them." Clark told them.

Conner and Roy nodded, and they looked for the gift that called their attention the most. Roy opened a medium sized one, to find a compound bow inside. "Whoah! How did Brucey-boy find this?"

Bruce walked inside at that moment, saying, "Well, believe it or not, it wasn't the easiest thing ever. I had to go to multiple stores to find the one that seemed the most you. The red seems to be a good thing." Bruce told him, then got serious. "I'd like you to use this instead of your usual bow when on patrol."

Roy looked up at him, shocked, and asked, "How much did it cost?"

"It doesn't matter, Roy. But it matters that the bow you've been using is the one Brave Bow gave you. I know that holds more memories and importance than this one, and that's why I don't want you to use it anymore.

Roy smiled at him, and before he could stop himself, he was hugging Bruce. "Thank you so much."

Bruce hugged him back, but the moment was broken when there was a loud 'SNAP' that got all of the Bats on alert. They turned to Conner, to see he had broken his gift. He had just broken his bicycle. What had happened?

**Three reviews and I'll update today. It's a Christmas themed one, if you didn't notice, seeing that my mom has already gotten me in the Christmas mood. **


	9. Oh, Christmas Pt 2

"Conner, are you okay?" Bruce asked as he stared at his son.

Everything was quiet as they all stared at the boy, wondering just how he had broken his bike. Conner seemed frozen in his spot, then he mumbled as he ran up the stairs. "I-I'm sorry." Then he was gone.

Everybody in the room stared after him, then Clark cleared his throat. "I believe you have adopted more than one meta, Bruce."

Bruce turned to glare at the other man, and growled, "And I believe if you talk about my son as if he were an object, you will feel just how hurtful kryptonite can be."

Clark's eyes widened at the threat, then he put his hands up in defense, and said, "I didn't mean it like that Bruce. You know that."

Jason put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, and said, "Bruce, maybe you should go talk to Conner instead of wanting to kill Clark. If I know him any, he'll be feeling guilty."

Bruce looked down at him, then nodded and turned to the other kids. "Go play with Clark in the pool." He told them.

Clark stared at him, and stuttered, "I-I don't have a bathing suit."

Wally sped up the stairs and into Bruce's room, and gave him the ones that they were planning on giving him as his Christmas present. "We bought those for you." He explained as clark eyed the Bats on them.

"You just can't pass up an opportunity of blackmail, can you?" Clark asked Bruce, making him smirk.

"Of course no, Clark. Now go." Bruce told him.

The kids dragged Clark outside, all of them chattering excitedly about the pool, and left Bruce alone to face Conner. Bruce sighed and trudged up the stairs, getting to Conner's door in no time. He decided to open it before Conner could try to run away. When he opened the door, Conner wasn't punching the wall, or throwing his baseball, or even squeezing the heck out of his anger management toy. He was crying.

Bruce ran over to Conner and wrapped him in a hug, but Conner tried to push him away. "No. This is all lie." Conner wept into his hands.

Bruce seemed to be struck by those words, and hardened. "Now what does that mean, Conner?"

Conner glared up at him through teary eyes and said, "None of this will last. None of it ever does. They told me it wouldn't." Conner sobbed.

Bruce hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go of his son, also wanting to show him he wasn't alone. "Who told you that?"

Conner sighed and looked up at him with watery blue eyes, "The people that created me."

Bruce was taken aback by this, and he couldn't say anything. Conner growled at him, then pushed him away. "See! They said everybody would react like this! They said I would never be loved!" And Conner hugged himself, already missing the feel of someone protecting him.

Bruce shook his head and got up, and told him, "Conner, I'm sorry if you thought I hate you. I could never hate you, son. You are just that, my son. I was just surprised at your words."

Conner looked up at him with shocked eyes, then asked, "So you don't hate me because of what I am?"

Bruce shook his head and opened his arms. "I could never hate you, Conner. No matter who you are or what you do."

Conner smiled sadly at him, and then he vaulted into Bruce's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Bruce held him as he cried, rubbing his back as the nine year old sobbed. "Shh, Conner. You are okay."

After a while, Conner stopped crying, and he looked up at Bruce with hopeful eyes. "D-do you think he'll accept me?" He asked hopefully.

Bruce looked down at him with questioning eyes, and asked, "Who will accept you?"

"The man I was cloned from." Conner told him, then visibly cringed when Bruce didn't answer anything.

He was about to leave Bruce's arms when Bruce held him tighter. "Could you please explain, Conner?" He asked.

Conner looked up at him, and said, "B-but I don't... I don't think you'll see me the same way." Conner looked away, not wanting Bruce to see just how sad he was.

Bruce passed a hand through his hair, making him look up. "Conner, if what happened to you was that bad, the only difference will be that I will see you stronger. Nothing will change." He promised.

Conner nodded at him, and hesitated. "I-I... The first thing I ever remember was waking up in a kind of pod. There were people there, poking me with sticks... I don't know why, though. I was told that I was to be the strongest person to ever exist, and I was going to be the world's last defense if the League went rogue." Conner started, not noticing how Bruce was already connecting the dots. "I was made to do a lot of things... They told me I had to shoot lasers out of my eyes... I never was able to do that." He chuckled without any humor.

"They made me fight other people, telling me I had to be the best fighter yet. I-I... Those people were horrible, Bruce." Conner told him, pulling his knees to his chest to hug them. "Whenever I couldn't do a task, they would lock me up in a tiny room without food or water. Th-they," Conner stopped to stop the tears. "They didn't like failure. But that was all I seemed to be. They would expose me to this green rock whenever I tried to leave, because I did. I would almost die, and they didn't care. I heard one of them say that they would be better off starting from scratch."

Bruce held on tighter to Conner as the boy tried to regain his composure. "So, one day that no one was there to stop me, I fled. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing. Then I met Megan, and we decided to help each other. We'd been living on the streets for almost three months before Clark and Wally found us." Conner told him.

Bruce held him tightly, then asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Do you know who you've been cloned from?" He asked.

Conner shook his head, "I don't really know. But I know I'll be able to see when I meet him." Conner smiled up at him.

That just broke Bruce a little. "Come on, you're siblings are waiting for you." He told Conner, getting up from the bed.

He moved to get the boy's swim trunks, getting a weird look from him. "They decided they wanted to swim."

Conner nodded and grabbed the piece of swimwear, then turned to Bruce. "Uh, Bruce... Do you think we can keep this secret? I don't want anybody to know I was crying."

Bruce nodded, and smiled at him, "I won't tell anyone you cried, but I am going to help you find your 'father', if you will."

Conner frowned, making Bruce wonder what he had said wrong. "Bruce, that person would just be my donor. You're my father."

That made Bruce's face break in a grin. "Come on, get dressed so we can go down."

Once both of them were dressed, they went down into the indoor pool, only to find Clark being attacked by all the kids, including Megan. Bruce cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Kon!" Megan cheered, and she was running over to hug him.

The rest of the children followed after her, letting Clark get some breathing room. Bruce slipped in next to Clark, leaned his head back against the side of the pool, and said, "You'll be helping Conner control his strength."

Clark turned to him, surprised at this, and seemed ready to say that he wasn't going to. "Clark, you know better than I do what an untrained person with superstrength is capable of. Either you accept while I'm being nice, or I'll have to take some drastic measures."

Clark glared at him, then said, "Can't Wonder Woman do it?"

Bruce shook his head. "You know very well she doesn't like men, especially men that are hard-headed, much like Conner. There's no one else, and I will get Conner everything he deserves."

Clark sighed, and asked, "Do you know who the donor is?"

Bruce glared at him, which made Clark raise his arms in defense. "I couldn't help but hear that part. He sounded so sad."

Bruce continued to glare, but still nodded. "I have an idea of who it might be. But I need to run some tests. While I run them, you will train him."

Clark nodded, and said, "Of course I will, Bruce. After you've threatened me and told me there aren't any other options, how could I say no to such a kid?"

"I don't like your tone, Clark." Bruce growled.

"I don't like somebody thrusting their problems to me."

Bruce grabbed Clark by the back of the head and dunked him under water. Even though Clark was the man of steel, it just made Bruce wonder if he would sink faster than most people. After much flailing from him, Bruce let him up and allowed him to breath. He got real close to Clark's face, all the while using the Batglare. "If I am right about him," He hissed, "He's as much your _problem_ as mine." Then he took a step back. "Call him a problem, an it, or anything not human again, and you'll wish I was drowning you."

Clark stared on in fear as Bruce walked over to his children, who were all whispering to each other. Apparently, they all wanted to know what were some of the ways Batman interrogated people.

"I guess we just found out!" Wally said cheerily, forgetting the fact that their father had almost drowned their uncle.

"Good news, kids, Uncle Clark will be passing by more often." Bruce announced, making them all cheer. "Now go attack him, ya rascals!"

There weren't any objections as all of the kids ran into the pool and jumped Clark, who was still surprised because of the threat. Bruce couldn't help but smirk, yep, he would do anything for his children. Even threaten his best friend.

**Four reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	10. Super Ollie!

"Jason! Roy! Wally! Get down from there!" Bruce yelled at the swinging children.

Alfred was gone once more, going to visit family in England to celebrate the ending Christmas season, leaving him alone with his six crazy children. Only a week had passed since Conner had told Bruce he was a clone, and Clark had gone with orders and was now training Conner to control his strength.

"No way, José!" Wally yelled back, continuing to swing wildly as his older brothers stuck their tongues out at Bruce.

"Megan! Not you!" Bruce yelled as M'gann somehow also managed to jump up onto the chandelier.

"Dick, get down from there right now!" Bruce yelled as Dick got on top of the TV and started to jump around any high place he could find."Conner, don't do that!" Bruce yelled as Conner helped Dick jump up onto the chandelier.

And Bruce looked at his only hope, his son Kaldur. "Want to join the fun?" He asked as the boy looked up at him.

And wise gray eyes looked back at him. "I believe you have enough problems already, father."

Bruce sighed, then the door bell rang, making him groan. "Could you at least stay quiet!?" He asked, making the kids scream even louder.

Kaldur rolled his eyes at his father and siblings, then went to answer the door. When he did, a blonde man with a funny goatee was standing there, a small gift in his hands.

"Who are you?" Kaldur asked, forgetting his manners for a while. If ever asked, he would just blame his family.

The man looked down at him, surprised to find a kid instead of Bruce Wayne. "Um... I'm looking for Bruce Wayne. I'm a friend of his, Oliver Queen."

Kaldur nodded, then beckoned the man to enter the house. Ollie followed Kaldur as he led him to the family room, where Jason was now hanging from the tree.

"How did I end up here?!" He screamed as Bruce jumped to get him up.

"Stop moving, Jason!" He growled as an arrow with a plunger for a head hit his back. "Roy, if you shoot me one more time, you'll end up with those arrows in an unpleasant place!" He threatened, making the redhead go pale and straighten up as he swung upside down on the chandelier.

"Hello, Brucey." Olliver smirked, making the man turn to him.

Bruce paled at the sight of Olliver Queen, and slowly sank down from the tree. He cleared his throat and straightened his suit up, then walked over to him. "Ollie, to what do I owe this surprise?" He asked as he offered the blonde his hand.

Ollie smirked at the younger man's discomfort, shook his hand, and showed him the small gift. "One reason was to give this to you. Another was for Alfie. He told me to pass by to make sure you weren't dead."

Bruce nodded as he took the gift, only for it to be snatched away by a thieving Wally. "Wallace Jonathan West-Wayne!" Bruce yelled as he glared at the ginger.

Wally only smirked up at him, and said, "What, I wanted to see."

Bruce growled at him, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ollie, who was smiling at him. "Don't give him such a hard time, Bruce. I'm sure he wants to practice what Jason has been teaching him."

Jason stuck his tongue out at him as he hugged the Christmas tree, then asked, "What are you doing here, Uncle Ollie?"

All of the kids stopped jumping at the question, and Ollie found himself on the recieving end of crazy stares. "We have _another _uncle?!" Wally gasped.

Then, before Ollie could even take a step back, the kids were getting out of there positions for causing evil, and were running to attack him. He fell as they all hugged him, all of them asking their own questions.

"What's your name?" M'gann asked.

"Did you bring gifts?" Wally asked.

"Didja? Didja? Didja?" Dick asked after Wally.

"Do you like arrows?" Roy asked.

"Do you like cookies?" Conner asked.

"Whoah! Get off of Ollie!" Bruce commanded, grabbing Wally's waist to get him off.

The boy quickly turned around and stuck to him, hugging Bruce. "My Dada!"

Ollie chuckled as the kids got off of him, and Kaldur helped him get up. He smirked as Bruce tried to pry Wally off of him, then said, "I'm guessing this is the Bat troop?" He asked.

Bruce glared at him, and the kids gasped. "You know?!" M'gann gasped.

Ollie smirked at him, and said, "Course I do, kid. I'm awesome like that."

Bruce glared at him, and finally got Wally off of him. "He's kidding, kids. He's not awesome, just a nosy archer."

Roy's eyes widened, and he asked, "You're Green Arrow?"

Ollie's smile dropped, and he frowned at Bruce. "You training 'em to be detectives?"

Bruce just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Ollie? You're the only person on this Earth that still has a goatee like that."

Ollie pouted at that, then eyed all of the kids that were staring hopefully at him. He looked around, seeing all of the mess, and christmas wrappers on the floor. "I'm guessing Christmas still hasn't ended."

Bruce sighed, turning to face his house. "It's not that... It's just that..."

Ollie put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, and shook his head. "Kids will be kids, Bruce. How about this? We go buy a gift for each of your kids; as my Christmas gift to them; and I send some people here to clean up?" He asked.

Bruce looked at Ollie thankfully, but before he could say anything, the kids were already cheering and running up the stairs. Bruce smiled after them, then turned to Ollie, who was smiling after the kids too.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Bruce told him. "Come on, I'm sure Roy will love to show you his bow collection." He told Ollie, putting a hand on the older man's back to lead him up the stairs.

The one thing that everyone forgot was Jason hanging from the tree. "Hello?! Anyone there?!" He called, now hanging from his underpants. Don't ask. "This is getting really uncomfortable!"

**Sorry it's so short. Four reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. Super Ollie Pt 2

As the little group went to the mall, Bruce couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing. After they had gotten Jason down from the tree, he had proceeded to brood and glare at anyone that got too close, while Roy and Wally wouldn't shut up as they talked to Ollie, who only chuckled at them. M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur only stared out of the car, actually excited to be able to see the outside world from a fancy car.

"This is amazing!" Kaldur gasped, looking back at Bruce, who only smiled at him. "I did not know there were so many fascinating things out here!"

Ollie frowned at that, then whispered, "What, you never let the kid walk around?"

Bruce sighed, and whispered back, "I have a reason to worry about all of them, but Kaldur especially." Bruce explained.

Ollie nodded, having already seen Tempest's powers on the news, and knowing that the boy was anything but normal. Being able to control water is something not most humans were able to do.

"So, where are we going, Uncle Ollie?" Wally asked, interrupting his train of thought.

Ollie looked down, to the find the kid with his face full of chocolate. "Bruce, don't you feed these kids?" He asked.

After they had left the house, Ollie had passed by McDonalds, where the kids went crazy asking for food. He wondered what that meant, but Bruce had explained that he wasn't the best cook available. Bruce shot him a glare, which made Ollie smile at him.

"I already told you, I'm not the best cook."

"Best cook?!" Wally asked, making Ollie look back down at him. "I've been dying ever since Alfie left! He didn't give us anything, Uncle Ollie!" He said, now turning to Ollie. "Not even a lousy pop-tart!" He yelled dramatically. "A freaking pop-tart!"

Bruce glared at him. "Language, Wally."

Wally stuck his tongue out at him, and hugged Ollie tightly. "Save me, Uncle O!" He squealed, then turned serious. "Hey, wasn't there some kind of food with O!?" He asked.

Kaldur turned to them, and said, "I believe the name was 'Yummy-O's', Wally." He explained.

Ollie saw then hungry face Wally made, then pushed him away. "Seriously Bruce, couldn't even order Chinese?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at his theatrics, then turned to Wally. "No eating Ollie. He's going to buy you whatever you want."

Everybody in the car got excited at that, but Ollie set some limits. "It can exceed a thousand dollars, kids. I'm not made of cash, like Bruce is. If you ever need money, I'm sure you could just ask him."

Bruce frowned as his kids chattered excitedly about everything they could buy with so much money, then leaned over to Ollie. "You should be more careful. You don't know when a Bat might attack you."

Ollie gulped, but quickly smiled. "Even your threats are getting less vague! I love these kids already!"

* * *

"Okay, now, let's go one at a time. What order do you guys want to pick?" Ollie asked as they entered the huge Toy Store.

They all chattered about how they wanted to get something, but then Dick poke his leg. "Youngest to eldest?"

He used his puppy dog eyes, making Ollie 'Aww' and pick him up. "Sure thing, junior! Where do you want to go first?" He asked.

Dick smiled widely, then pointed at the Star Wars aisle. "I want a Captain Rex action figure!" he exclaimed.

Ollie smiled and nodded, then started walking towards the place where Robin had pointed. Bruce held on to M'gann's and Conner's hands, who were both quieter now that they were in a place with so much more people. Wally held on to Jason's and Roy's hands, seeming to have actually quieted down for once, but no one knew why. Well, no one but Dick.

"So, you like Star Wars?" Ollie asked as they looked around the shelves for the toy Dick wanted.

The boy nodded wildly, making Ollie have to grab him a bit tighter. "Captain Rex and R2-D2 are my favorite characters!"

Ollie chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, then pointed at a Captain Rex action figure, who also brought his blasters and his helmet was detachable. Dick gasped at this, grabbed at it, which made Ollie chuckle and grab it for him. He looked at the price, and after seeing the hopeful look Dick gave him, he decided it wouldn't hurt to buy the kid another toy.

"One more, Dickey-boy." He said, making Dick gasp.

There were some protests from the kids, but Bruce explained that those toys were A) Very small, and B) Cheap. The kids shut up, and after Dick chose a Chewbacca toy; because there weren't any R2's in the toy's line; they went to look for Conner's gift. Bruce had told Ollie that something had happened to the boy's bike, so Ollie decided a bike couldn't hurt. Besides, Bruce was going to put some money on it.

"Which bike do you want, Conner?" Ollie asked as the boy looked over all the bikes.

"Why does Kon get a bike?" Dick asked innocently, not at all mad.

Megan smiled at him, and answered for Ollie. "Because his broke."

Dick nodded, then turned back to play with the toy's still in the box. They all stood in silence as Conner looked over the bikes, then he quickly turned around with a hopeful smile. He pointed at one that was completely black with red flames, and those dials were you could set the speed and resistance.

"Can I get that one?" He asked.

Ollie nodded, not even looking at the price, then smirked mischievously as he handed Dick to Bruce. "Let's see if this bike is good enough for you, Kon." And he took it out of the display.

Conner looked at him questioningly, but the other kids didn't seem surprised. Bruce sure had some weird friends. Once the bike was completely out, Ollie looked at Conner, "Go on. Get on it and see if it's okay."

Conner nodded as he blushed furiously. Nobody seemed to understand, but suddenly Megan gasped and smacked her head. "Hello, Megan! Conner can't ride a bike. And I don't either... We really didn't learn while on the streets..."

Bruce frowned, both at the implication of their old lives and at the bad habit Megan seemed to have picked up, then said, "Well, that's okay. If you don't want a bike now, Conner, we can buy you something else."

Conner nodded, but said, "No, I really like this bike. Do... Do you think you can teach me?" He asked hopefully.

Bruce melted at the tone of voice, which he had barely heard from Conner, then nodded. "Of course, Conner. Now, let's go buy the rest of the kids' toys and we'll pay the bike once upfront."

Conner nodded, helped Ollie return the bike, then Wally jumped in Ollie's arms. "My Uncle!" He announced, then snuggled deeply into his chest.

Ollie smiled warmly at him, put a hand on the kid's back, then nodded at Bruce. "Who's next?"

Bruce thought about it, then said, "I believe Megan is younger than both Wally and Kaldur."

Megan nodded, albeit a bit slowly, then grabbed Conner's hand and took off running to the girl's side. The rest of the boys and men were surprised at this, and started running after the speedy kids. When they reached the girls' side, Megan was on Conner's shoulder, trying to reach a tea party set. Once she was able to grasp it, she lost her balance, making everybody gasp.

Neither Ollie nor Bruce could catch her, their hands were full of kids, and Conner was still holding on to her ankles. Fortunately, Kaldur jumped, caught her in mid air, and landed with her in his arms. She stared wide eyed at him, as he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Megan?" He asked.

She nodded mutely, then he frowned. "You should not have done that. Both you and Conner could have gotten hurt. You were lucky I was able to catch you." He scolded his little sister.

She nodded, then said, "I won't do that ever again!"

She smiled at her, then helped her get up. "Come on, I believe we now have to look for Wally's gift."

Wally shook his head, and still holding on to Ollie like a Koala, said, "No way, Fish Sticks! You can look for a gift now! That was awesome!"

Kaldur looked at Bruce for permission, making him only nod. Kaldur smiled, then started walking towards the miny pet-store. Bruce couldn't help but feel a sense of dread of what a pet-store could bring.

**Hope you liked it. Four reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Also, please stop asking for Zatanna and Artemis. I know what I'm doing. Just, patience is a virtue, my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy! Daddy! I want that puppy!" Wally said as he jumped up and down in front of a German Sheperd's case.

Bruce was going crazy, trying to locate the rest of his children. After they had set just one foot inside the store, Dick and Wally had taken off running, which in turn led to Jason and Roy chasing them, which ended up with Kaldur running after them, and after a few minutes of not finding them, M'gann and Conner decided to ditch Bruce and Ollie and find their siblings, which in turn led to Ollie running away to find them, while Bruce tried to find them on his own.

Alfred was going to kill him when he arrived from England.

"Tati! I want this dog!" Dick said as he saw the cats.

Wally giggled at him, then said, "Dick, that isn't a dog! It's a kitty!"

Dick pouted, and said, "But it's so fluffy."

"No cats, Dick." Bruce said, then walked over to both of them. "Also, you already have your gift. Now, let's go find the rest of your siblings before they get security called on them."

And the three of them started to walk away, only for a little girl to crash into Wally. She had pale sking, with short black hair, and raggedy and damaged clothing. She gasped as she fell, and almost cried out when Wally went to help her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, as she only back away while shaking her head.

"I-I..." She stuttered, then gasped when she looked up and saw Bruce. "I have to go." And she ran away.

Dick, Bruce, and Wally shared looks, but before they could even try to follow her, Ollie ran over to them, with Jason slung over his shoulder and holding Roy by the back of his shirt while he tried to run away. "Found two of them." He said, gritting his teeth as Jason kept him hitting his back.

Bruce smiled gratefully at him, and snatched Wally's and Dick's hands. "No more running away." He growled at all of them, then they heard a camera snap.

Both men turned around, to find a sleazy looking female smiling evilly at them. "My, oh, my. Bruce Wayne and Olliver Queen, Super daddies! Won't this be an exclusive?!"

And before Bruce could stop her, she had ran away, and a little blonde girl had walked up to him, holding the hand of the little girl, all the while glaring at Bruce.

"This the kid that hurt you?" She asked the girl.

The girl sniffled, and said, "I told you _I _ran into _him._"

The blonde girl seemed to ignore her, and walked straight up to Wally, and poked his chest with each word. "Watch. Where. You're. Walking. Also, next time you see my friend, do not scare her!"

Wally stared at her, a little afraid, but quickly that changed into his own glare. "Hey, she said it herself. I didn't run into her. _She _ran into _me_!"

The girl glared at him, but before she could start yelling at him, a dark skinned ran up to them, wearing just as damaged clothing, but she had a smile instead of a scowl or a frown.

"Hey, Arty! What you doing?" She asked.

The blonde girl, now Arty, turned to scowl at her, and said, "This chump ran over Zatanna, and he doesn't want to apologize!"

The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes, and crossed her arm. "Please, Arty. You just wanted a reason to run over to see Bruce Wayne and try to pickpocket him."

Artemis blushed at that, while Bruce's eyebrows narrowed. "Hey, is that Artemis?" Jason suddenly asked, making them all turn to Ollie, who was now on the floor with Jason holding him in a headlock.

The blonde girl raised her head, and smirked. "Is that Todd? I haven't seen him in a while."

The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes, then turned to Bruce, Dick, and Wally. "I'm sorry about Artemis. She has some anger management problems."

Bruce nodded at her, then looked around the store. There wasn't anyone looking for these three girls. "Where are your parents?" He asked them.

All of the girls quickly tensed up, but didn't say anything. But, before they could say anything, Kaldur came running, with a kind of fluffy thing in his arms, all the while M'gann and Conner ran behind him. He seemed to be paying more attention to the thing in his arms than to the road, because he ran over the dark-skinned girl, ending in both of them falling and rolling.

"I am so sorry." He quickly said, getting up, forgetting all about whatever he was carrying and helping the girl.

She smiled, blushing lightly, and said, "It's nothing. I'm already used to getting pushed around." They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do, and the girl stuck her hand out. "Um, my name's Raquel, by the way."

Kaldur smiled awkwardly, but still took it with his own blush. "I am K-kaldur."

Raquel smiled at him, but her smile dropped when Artemis stepped in front of her. "Arty, it wasn't on purpose." She tried, but the blonde ignored her.

"How dare you run over Raquel!? Don't you watch where you're running?!"

Raquel sighed as she tried to make Artemis leave, and while those three kids fought, Bruce and Ollie scolded the other kids, and Dick made a new friend. Dick slowly walked over to the sad girl, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about anything. I'm sure your parents will pick you up quickly like!"

The girl only seemed to get sadder, and she promptly started crying. Dick jumped in surprise, and he looked around as he didn't know what to do. "I don't have parents!" The girl yelled, making the little group stop their arguments, and turn to her.

Dick quickly wrapped his arms around her, and tried to shush her, while the rest were just surprised. Bruce turned to Raquel, and asked, "Where have you kids been staying?" He asked.

Raquel glared at him, and said, "We've been living around. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going." She then grabbed Artemis' hand and started to lead her away.

But Kaldur's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Please, at least stay with us for tonight. So we can see what we could do to help you." Kaldur pleaded.

Raquel eyed him, then turned to the youngest girl, who was now clinging to Dick while Wally rubbed her back. Roy and Jason were watching over them, Roy whispering sweet nothings into the girl's ear, while Jason just made sure no one came too close to them. Raquel sighed, then saw how Artemis was already starting to get attached to the other girl and the blonde man.

"Okay. One dinner, then we'll be gone." She told him.

Kaldur smiled at her, and before any of them could really actually think about it, Kaldur was hugging Raquel. Bruce smiled at the kids, then sighed as he heard yet another camera click. Bruce turned around, to find a sleazy looking man this time, and he said, "I can see it now! Olliver Queen and Bruce Wayne! Secrete Family?"

Jason growled at him, but before he could jump the man, they heard a sort of echo sounding sentence, then the whole petshop seemed to come alive as all the animals ran at the man. It seems that even the fish tried to attack him.

Ollie burst out laughing as the man started screaming like a girl as the dogs bit him and the midget ponies bit him and stomped on his camera. Bruce sighed, then jumped as they heard the manager yelling. "Let's go kids!"

And like that, Bruce Wayne took off running with his children, Olliver Queen, and three other girls. Raquel couldn't help but smirk, because she knew what Zatanna had done.

**I got tired of people asking this, so I already put Zatanna, Artemis _and _Raquel inside. And one more question about when M'gann's powers are found out and I'll stop updating for a whole month. There's a reason why I still haven't even mentioned them.**

**Well, for the rest of the people that know patience, four reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	13. Bats to the Rescue!

When Bruce woke up, he couldn't get up. He craned his neck, only to find that Dick was curled up on his chest, while Wally and Megan held his hands down, while Conner hugged his side, sandwiched between Wally and himself. Bruce lifted his head and looked to the side, to find Ollie in the same predicament, with Zatanna on his stomach, and Raquel and Artemis hugging his arms.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk, seeing his kids calm for once in their lives. Then, he looked at the clock and froze.

"Ollie! We have to go!" He exclaimed, getting up, forgetting about his children.

Dick fell onto his legs, letting out a small groan as he woke up, while Bruce tried to shake the other kids off.

"What?" Ollie asked grogilly as he woke up and found himself prisoner.

"The meeting!" Bruce growled, shaking off a screaming Wally.

Ollie's eyes widened, and he carefully put the girls on the bed, deciding it was better to let them go down now and avoid the girls clinging to him, and he ran over to Bruce's closet. The man had to have something in his size.

"What was it about again?" Ollie called, looking over the suits Bruce had.

"Queen Industries' merger with Wayne Industries." Bruce said as he ran into the bathroom.

As the two men rushed around to get dressed and prepared, Dick and Megan watched while Wally cursed Bruce. Apparently, he was too sleepy to care about his words. Conner was still asleep, while the other girls were too comfortable and sleepy to notice what was happening. As Bruce ran towards the closet, Ollie ran out, wearing Bruce's father's suit. Bruce stopped, making Ollie stop.

"Something wrong?" Ollie asked.

"That... was my father's suit..."

Ollie's eyes widened, and he quickly said, "I'll take it off. I-I didn't know, Bruce."

Bruce shook his head and walked over to him, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Ollie. Just... finish getting ready." He said, then walked over to the closet.

Ollie stared after him, then turned to Megan and Dick, who were both shocked. But, Megan quickly smiled at him, jumped off the bed, and started pushing him towards the bathroom. "Finish getting ready, Ollie." And then she closed the door.

Megan quickly turned to Dick, ran at the bed, and jumped next to him. "We have to get them together!" She whispered.

Dick stared at her, but that quickly changed into a mischievous smile. It was no secret that Ollie made Bruce happy, so why shouldn't they be together? But, before he could say anything, Bruce and Ollie ran out, Ollie to go to the kitchen, while Bruce ran towards his kids.

"Don't," He said, kissing Megan's forehead. "Destroy, burn, mail, or whatever you think you should do anything," He continued, kissing Dick's head. "While I'm away. Jason's in charge; stop fighting, Wally," He said, trying to kiss a struggling Wally, "And please," He said, running towards the door and stopping. "Don't make anybody have to call the police. Gordon still doesn't trust us." Then he was gone.

Dick, Megan, and Wally looked at each other, then fell back asleep on the giant bed.

* * *

"You heard Bruce, maggots! You are _all _under my total control, and there's nothing you can do about it." Jason announced, walking up and down the line his siblings had made, all the while smirking evilly.

After Bruce and Ollie had run out and the kids went back to sleep, Jason got to working on being pure evil. He was going to make them do a boot camp, just because he could. Artemis was glaring at him as she fought of the sleep, while Raquel tried her best to not fall asleep, and Dick and Zatanna held hands as they leaned on each other.

"There will be rules here!" He announced, making Kaldur roll his eyes. Jason was nothing compared to the teachers back in Atlantis. "Those rules will be: No crying! No whining! No asking for food!"

That made Wally's eyes widen. "What do you mean 'no food'?" He asked, speeding over to Jason.

Artemis seemed to be the only one to notice this, seeing that Raquel and Zatanna were falling asleep, and the others were already used to this.

"I mean there will be no food breaks!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, then poked Raquel and pointed towards the living room. The argument that was to ensue was perfect for them leaving. "Let's go." She whispered, making Raquel nod when she finally understood what was going on.

Raquel then poked Zatanna, who poked Dick, who poked Kaldur, who poked Roy, who poked Conner, who poked Megan and then the kids were off, leaving Jason and Wally arguing. The kids walked towards the living room, and Artemis sighed as she plopped onto the couch. "Oh, sweet sleep." She exclaimed, then fell asleep as Zatanna climbed onto her and fell asleep.

Raquel smirked at them, then turned to Kaldur. "Promise to protect us as we sleep?" She asked him, even though it was for all the boys.

The three of them nodded, making her smile, then she hugged Kaldur and fell asleep next to Artemis. Kaldur smiled at the sight, then sighed as Roy turned on the TV.

"What?" Roy asked as he saw Kaldur's look.

"Why must you turn on the television now?" Kaldur asked.

Roy only shrugged. "I'm a growing boy. Plus, I'm bored and need to stretch my legs. I want to see if there's some kind of robbery or something going on."

And the news turned on, making Dick roll his eyes as the yells from Wally's and Jason's argument got louder. "They bicker like children." He sighed, making Kaldur. Such true words from someone so young.

"I believe Wally is still a child, Dick." He told him, scooping up his younger brother into his arms while Roy plopped onto the arm chair.

Dick giggled as Kaldur tickled him, making both boys smile. Then, they heard the newslady talking.

_"Jim, something horrible has happened. The CEO of Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne, and the CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen, are trapped inside of Wayne Industries, along with thousands of employees. From what we have heard, the Joker is on the site, along with Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze." _

Kaldur, Roy, and Dick stared in fear as the news showed the building frozen over, with helicopters and policemen sorrounding it. But, they all knew that that wasn't enough.

_"We are not sure why this group of villains have attacked the main offices of Wayne Industries, but it must have something to do with the fact that two of the world's richest men are in there." _She continued, making the kids' thoughts get darker and darker.

"We have to save Tati!" Dick yelled.

"We cannot go, Dick." Kaldur told him. "We cannot leave Raquel, Zatanna, and Artemis here."

Dick seemed to be ready to cry, but then Jason and Wally ran in, seeming to already know what was happening. "You know?" Roy asked as he muted the TV and got up.

"Yeah, Bruce managed to send a text on the Bat Phone before the crazies took over." Jason growled. He hated all of them, the Joker especially.

"What are we going to do?" Wally asked, looking at all his brothers.

Then Megan and Conner ran in, already dressed in their costumes. Conner hated 'monkey suits', which meant tights, so he wore a black, long sleeved shirt with a bat smybol, black gloves, black camo pants, combat boots, and a black Domino mask. He was Black Bat. Megan, on the other hand, really liked the whole mystery part, so she wore a complete cowl that covered her whole face, along with a black one piece suit, a cape, and a yellow utility belt.

"We're going to help Dad." Conner told them, making the kids nod.

"But, what are we going to do about these three?" Roy asked, pointing at their three 'guests'.

Wally ran out of the room, then returned with paper and a pen. "Leave a note." He told Jason, who nodded.

After he had finished writing the note, Jason turned to his brothers and sister. "We have to go." He said, then they ran towards the Bat Cave. Once they were all dressed, Jason turned to Conner and Megan. "Black Bat, Batgirl, you're going to go high. Take the Batjet and try to find an entrance."

They both nodded, then they were off. Funny enough, even though both of them were new to the Bat Family, they were the only ones that knew how to fly well enough.

"Tempest, you and Speedy'll go low. Try to find an entrance through the sewers." He told them.

The archer and the water bender both nodded, and took off for their bikes. "Robin, you and Falcon are with me." He said, turning to the Batmobile.

Both his brothers looked at each other, then ran after Jason. "We're going to try the direct approach." He told them, making both their eyes widened.

"But, Jason, we'll be alerting the bad guys we're there!" Falcon exclaimed.

"If I'm right, Batgirl, Black Bat, Speedy and Tempest all would have entered and would be clearing the civillians. If we distract the big bads, it's a bigger possibility that they'll be okay and everybody will be cleared out." He explained.

Falcon and Robin shook their head, then they all entered the Batmobile. Falcon and Robin sat in the passenger seat as Red Bat sat in the driver's seat, ready to leave. "Let's get our dad." Red Bat told them, then they were racing down the streets in the Bat Mobile, ready to kick some baddy butt.

**I have not decided if the story is slash, but just think about it. If you were young and your father was single, wouldn't you like to pair him up with the person that made him happy. Well, at least that's what I think. Four reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	14. Bats to the Rescue! You sure?

When the Bat Mobile reached the front of Wayne Tower, the police were somewhat delighted. At least Batman was here now and they would have a chance of beating the villains. Their hopes vanished when three kids jumped out of the car, all of them with a Bat Insignia somewhere in their costume. Harvey Bullock glared at them, and walked; even though Robin thought he was waddling; over to them.

"It's one thing for _Batman_," He spit out, "To come here and take over as if he were a cop, but it's a whole nother thing for him to send tykes!"

Red Bat glared at him, and said, "Batman wasn't able to come this time, but he has sent everyone to ensure the safety of everyone in this building."

Bullock crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, seeming to be about to say something, but Falcon grabbed his collar and pulled him down before he could say anything. "Everybody means us, Batgirl, Black Bat, Speedy, _and _Tempest." He growled, playing the scary Bat part perfectly. "Now let us do our jobs as you have done your own, unless you want any problems with us."

Bullock gulped as Falcon pushed him away, then turned to the rest of the police forces. Falcon turned to his brothers, "Who votes for ramming the doors with the 'bile?" He asked, raising his hand has Red Bat and Robin raised their own. "It's decided then."

All three jumped in, started the car, and ran into the building before the police could even wonder what they were doing. The three jumped out, just as the elevator doors opened to show Mr. Freeze.

"I was expecting the Bat." Mr. Freeze wheezed.

Red Bat smirked at him, and taunted, "And we were expecting a villain with an original theme. Captain Cold much?"

Mr. Freeze glared at them, then shot at the Bats. The three kids jumped out of the way, while the ice villain laughed maniacally. Robin and Red Bat jumped to the rafters, and Falcon, after recovering, ran to the side and rushed Freeze before he could react. The man was not prepared for such speeds; seeing that he had never fought Falcon before; so he fell back against the wall. His head slumped back, showing that he was unconscious.

Red Bat and Robin jumped down, and wrapped him around in cables, then high-fived with Falcon in victory. But just as fast as they made their victory, they got serious.

"Freeze is out, which leaves Ivy, Joker, and Harley. We _all _have to be careful of Ivy an her toxins, got it?" Red Bat told them, making them nod. "Falcon, take Freeze to the police. Robin, our primary mission is getting the people out. You have the second and third floor, I'll take the fourth and fifth. We'll go up from there."

Robin nodded, then Red Bat turned to Falcon once more. "After Freeze, go meet up with Tempest and Speedy. Brief them on the plan, then try to find Batgirl and Black Bat." Falcon nodded, and was off, taking Freeze with him.

As Red Bat and Robin ran towards the elevator, the younger smirked. "You know, this would be a lot easier if we had comm links."

Red Bat resisted the urge to punch him.

* * *

Speedy hated the sewers. They were mucky, dirty, smelled funny, and alligators were known to roam. He also didn't like the fact that the walls seemed to be closing in on him every two minutes! He frowned as a drop of water fell onto his hood and seeped into the fabric, making him shiver as the cold hit his directly.

Tempest, on the other hand, wasn't bothered as much by the sewers. Sure, it was darker and nastier than should ever be allowed, but he didn't feel his skin crawling with every mushy step. Also, it was nice to be in a damp place, where water would help him if he got in a fight.

Suddenly, there was a snap and both boys got into battle position, Speedy with his bow and Tempest with his water bearers. A beautiful red haired and green skinned woman stepped out of her hiding place, plants forming around her feet.

"Ah, children, what are you doing in here? Around so much filth and nastiness? Surely, kids like you like other things that aren't as poisonous." She said in a sweet voice.

But neither boy would be fooled. Batman had made each of the kids read a bio on all of the villains in Gotham, and they knew that Poison Ivy was not a woman they should take lightly. If anything, she was the most dangerous villain here, apart from the Joker himself.

"Poison Ivy, I believe we have never formally met." Tempest said, deciding their best tactic was to be polite.

She smiled at him, which almost looked like a sneer, and said, "I believe your mentor, Batman, decided I was too 'dangerous' to be allowed to get close to children. I still do not understand why, I find children so precious." She tried to step closer to the kids, which made Speedy draw an arrow and nock it.

"Please, Mrs. Ivy, we don't want to hurt anyone. We would just like to get the people trapped inside out." Speedy told her, hoping she would listen to him.

That seemed to anger her, which made plants spread all around them. "Those _people_," She spit out, "Are MONSTERS! They don't care what they do to my babies," She said, a plant coming close to her so she could cuddle it. "They are damaging the Earth, our true mother, and they can't even see their own wrong-doings."

Tempest held his hands up and returned his water-bearers to his back, and said, "We believe you, Mrs. Ivy. I agree with you. These humans, they dare call themselves the smartest animals around, yet they destroy everything they touch!"

Speedy stared at him, "Tempest?"

"No, Speedy!" Tempest said, turning to him. "I come from the oceans, and have seen the atrocities of your kind! Dirt on the beaches, global warming, and the oil spills! Those are the worst!"

Poison Ivy watched in amazement as Tempest pointed out everything bad, then turned to her. "I am tired of having to clean up after their trash. They do not care who they hurt, and I..." He said, then smiled evilly. "I would like to help you take revenge." He said, walking over to her.

The plants retracted as Tempest walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Are you willing to help me help the Earth?" She asked, wondering had brought this on. She always though the Bat would have his Brats on a tight leash.

"If it means I help the oceans and my home, I will do anything." He said, making her smile.

"Good, capture the archer pest." She commanded, then watched as Tempest quickly turned to Speedy and jumped.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" Speedy squealed, but stopped when Tempest tried to punch him.

A barely trained human was no match for a highly trained Atlantean. Tempest punched, kicked, and just plain old attacked with such speed and accuracy that another human wouldn't have survived a second. But, Speedy dodged and paried with all he could, but that wasn't enough. After Speedy was knocked out, Tempest turned to Ivy, dropping the other boy's body onto the side. "What now?"

"Come, Tempest. I am sure the Joker will be proud to see one of the Bat Brats with us." She told him, a plant wrapping around his shoulder to lead him away.

"Of course, Mrs. Ivy." He told her, walking away with her.

She looked down at him, unable to get a hold of her curiousity. "What do you mean by you being from the seas?" She asked.

He looked up at her, glaring up slightly, and said, "I come from the lost city of Atlantis, Mrs. Ivy. But, I am up here for one reason. To save it."

She smiled and nodded, then stepped into the elevator with him. "To the top floor, Tempest. We have much talk for saving the planet to do."

**Yay for twists! I really should just stop asking for reviews, because you always do. I really love you all. I have reasons for what I do, so please don't hound me for what Kaldur did. Review and you know I'll update tomorrow.**

**Also, 200th reviewer gets a chapter for his or her idea!**


	15. Bats to the Rescue! Pt 3

Inside the main conference room, Bruce was doing his best to not punch Joker. The mad man was dancing around and raving about how much he really hated how sunny Gotham was at the moment. Bruce snuck a glance at Ollie, who also seemed to be resisting the urge of punching the Joker.

"Don't." Bruce whispered, quiet enough for only Ollie to hear.

The blonde turned to him, looked at the serious face he had, then nodded. Bruce knew what he was doing. He had most probably already sent the kids to help, who were most probably causing hell for Ivy and Freeze downstairs.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the automatic door opened to reveal Poison Ivy, with Tempest following her. And it wasn't the kind of walk that said that he had been captured. No, it was the kind of walk that expressed complete confidence.

"Oh, Joker, look who I found." She said, strutting over to the clown.

"What'd you find, Red?" Harley asked, jumping over from her game of 'tag' with some of Gotham's rich idiots.

Poison Ivy smirked at her, then showed her Tempest. Harley squealed at the little kid, and practically jumped him. "He's so cute!" She squealed as she crushed him in a hug.

Tempest didn't actually react as he was squeezed tightly. Poison Ivy turned to Joker, who was looking at Tempest thoughtfully. "Who's the kid?" He asked.

Poison Ivy actually stared at him dumbfounded. "You've never heard of him?"

The Joker shook his head, and said, "I have not been paying much attention to the wannabe heroes in our fine city, Red." He told her.

She sighed, and said, "This is Tempest. One of Batman's kids."

His eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled evilly. "Oh goody, one to break!"

Plants wrapped around his arms and legs, stopping him from even taking out his knife. "He is not here for you to try to mess with the Bat. He's doing that himself." She told him.

The Joker stared at her, and she sighed, "He's helping us take down the Bat."

His eyes widened, and his surprised look quickly turned into a wide grin. "One of the Brat's turning against the Big Bad Bat?" He asked, then turned to Tempest, whom was being crushed by Harley.

"Can we keep him, Mr. J?" She asked.

Bruce and Ollie looked on in amazement as the psychos had their conversation, both of them wondering if this was somehow part of the plan. Bruce's eyes met Tempest, and he was met with a glare. Maybe...

* * *

"What happened to you guys?" Red Bat asked as Speedy limped in, with Falcon supporting him.

Speedy glared at him, and said, "Tempest turned on us."

Red Bat's eyes widened, along with Robin's own. They had managed to get everyone on the first twenty floor out through the front doors, seeing that the villains weren't paying much attention to that, and had waited for the other three that were missing. Only to find two, and no Tempest.

"What do you mean he turned on us?" Robin asked.

Speedy glared at him and growled, "He's now on the baddies team. Went with Ivy! Clocked me on the head to prove himself!"

Robin's eyes widened at that, then he turned to Red Bat. "Do you-" He started, but Red Bat cut him off.

"We'll continue with the mission accordingly. Batgirl and Black Bat are most probably already inside, and observing the villains. Falcon and Robin, you two will stick to the shadows. If you can, get Harley out of the room. Speedy, you're with me. We'll send a signal to Black Bat and Batgirl once most of the civilians are out."

All three boys nodded, then Robin jumped on Falcon's back, and they were gone. Speedy glared at Red Bat, but said nothing as they walked up the last flight of stairs. They got everyone else they encountered out of the building, then went directly to the conference room, where Black Bat and Batgirl were hidden among the shadows. Robin and Falcon were untying the people's hands as the three villains gushed over Tempest.

Then, as soon as the people's hands were untied, Red Bat burst into the room, his signal being the batarang he threw, which hit one of the lights. Black Bat and Batgirl jumped out, and attacked Poison Ivy, catching her by surprise. Speedy went to attack Harley while Robin ushered everyone out of the room, including Bruce and Ollie. Falcon and Red Bat attacked Joker, Falcon catching him by surprise with his speed, and Red Bat deciding to start brawling.

Robin jumped over to Tempest, who was amidst all the confusion. "Why did you do it?" Robin growled, getting ready to fight.

Tempest's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything as he made swords out of his waterbearers. Robin jumped as Tempest slashed at him, then roundhouse kicked his head. Tempest staggered forward, then charged at Robin once more. Robin frowned, noting that this fight was too easy. Then, his eyes widened in realisation as Tempest's moves got even more sloppy.

Robin smirked evilly, jumped up on his shoulders then pushed him down, jumping up to attack Harley. "You just lost your baby!" He cackled evilly.

Harley's eyes widened at his words, then turned around, only to be hit by a glove arrow. She staggered backwards, then looked at Tempest on the floor and growled. "How dare you?!" She yelled, but another glove arrow hit her face, promptly knocking her out.

Speedy and Robin high fived, then turned to Poison Ivy, who was giving Black Bat and Batgirl a hard time. Black Bat couldn't get close enough to hit her, and Batgirl's batarangs weren't able to pass through her plants.

"You hit her high, I hit her low?" Robin asked Speedy.

The older boy nodded, then they charged at Poison Ivy. A freeze arrow hit her without her being able to notice it, and her hands froze up. "What is this?" She asked, only for a birdarang to hit the plants at her feet. "My babies! How dare you?!" She screamed, only for Black Bat to hit her head and knock her out.

She slumped onto the floor, making all of the kids cheer. Then, they turned to see Joker, fighting a bloodied Red Bat, who had gashes along his body, while Falcon was also cut up, but he kept doing blitz attacks. "What do we do?" Batgirl asked.

"Nothing." A cold, hard voice answered, and they turned back to find Batman and Green Arrow there, both of them seeming to be really pissed off.

Then, they both attacked, letting the kids catch a breather. Batman went in and started pummeling the clown, while Green Arrow carried Red Bat out of the danger zone. He ran over to the kids, and set him down on the floor, letting Batgirl start bandaging his wounds. Then, Tempest walked over to them, not showing any kind of hostility.

"What do you think you're doing?" Speedy growled as the Joker fell, cackling madly about flying Bats tweeting.

Tempest looked at him calmly, then turned to Batman, who walked towards them with Falcon in his arms. "Is he okay?" Tempest asked.

Batman looked down at Falcon, and said, "Exhausted from having to use so much of his powers, but other than that, he is fine."

Tempest nodded, and Batman continued. "You did well, Tempest."

Everyone froze at those words, and turned to Batman. "What do you mean he did good?" Black Bat growled. "He turned on us!"

Batman glared down at him, then looked up as he heard the police clamoring to run up the stairs. "We have to go." He told the kids as he walked over to large windows. He shot a grapple line, and was off, Falcon tucked in his arms.

Green Arrow nodded at them, signalling they go ahead, then grabbed Red Bat and shot an arrow line to the Batmobile. He would be taking in back.

* * *

"I am not sure that I chose what was right, Father." Kaldur told Bruce as the man wrapped his wounds.

Bruce stopped and looked up from the boy's arm, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Ollie and the rest of the kids had already gone upstairs. Wally and Jason going straight to their rooms so they could get some rest, while the rest went to check in with Artemis, Raquel and Zatanna. Conner, Roy, and Megan were still mad at Kaldur, even though they didn't know the whole story, while Dick was completely okay with it.

"Maybe if I had not gone with them, Jason would not have ended up with so many wounds. There must have been another way for this to have happened."

Bruce sighed, and placed a hand on Kaldur's good shoulder. "You did what was right. Now, Harley believes you as her son, and that could be used for advantage. Yes, maybe if you hadn't gone with Ivy things could have gone differently, but would they have been better? The reason why we were able to apprehend both Ivy and Harley was because you fell and they were angry."

Seeing that his words weren't working for Kaldur, he continued. "In this business, there will be a lot of 'what if's'. This is just the first of many for you, Kaldur. And, if anyone is to be feeling guilty, it's me. What were your orders if anything like this ever happened?"

Kaldur was staring down at his feet, and mumbled, "Get the villains to trust me."

Bruce nodded. "Exactly. With the trust they now have in you, they will most probably be easier to control, seeing that we have you. They believe you are still theirs, they will be less capable of causing you harm, which is good for the rest of us."

Kaldur nodded, then looked up at Bruce. His eyes were clouded, like a sea storm. "What will I do about my brothers? They do not trust me."

"Dick trusts you, and if he does, the others will soon warm up to you too." Bruce got up, finishing up Kaldur's stitches, and offered him his hand. "Besides, they'll have to learn how to deal with it. This; like the what if's; is just the first out of many. Do not be surprised if any of you are sent to infiltrate gangs. It is normal in our line of work."

Kaldur nodded, then they headed up the stairs, only to find Ollie screaming, along with the girls, with Roy and Conner running around. Apparently, they had tried to cook. It didn't work out well. A flour covered Roy ran over to Kaldur, and hugged him, getting him covered. Then, he ran as Ollie chased after him with a spatula.

"See, it's already getting back to normal." Bruce told him, making Kaldur nod.

He would get his family's trust back.

**Happy ending. Next up: Bullying at school. Oh boy, the poor bullies. Please review.**


	16. Bullies Stink

"You're so fat!" The first kid yelled, making her clench her fist.

"And stupid!" The other girl said, all the while popping her piece of gum.

"And UGLY! I had no idea Bruce Wayne could adopt such a monster!" The third girl yelled, making her eyes clench tightly.

She hated this. She hated the school. She hated the people. But, right now, she hated herself the most. What they said was true. She _was _more muscular than normal children, seeing that she had so much time fighting on the streets, and they saw that as fat. She hadn't attended school in years, so she was somewhat behind. And, she wasn't even beautiful. She knew that because of the attention she got at home. Both Artemis and Zatanna were, while she wasn't, so she got the least attention from their father.

It had been a month since the Wayne family had found her and her sisters, and now they were going to school. Raquel was stuck in sixth grade, not knowing anyone there because Kaldur was in another classroom. Apparently, the classes were divided in 'smartasses that are smart', 'smart people that know what they're doing', 'normal people', and 'just plain stupid people'. Raquel was in the normal people classroom, just because she didn't want to take honors. What these kids didn't know was that she was smarter than all of them combined.

"It hurts my eyes just seeing her!" Another girl said, flipping her blonde hair back.

Raquel clenched her fist tighter as she held her pencil, almost making it snap. The teacher had walked out a few minutes ago, which was technically a free pass for everyone to start dissing her.

"So Fat!"

"So ugly!"

"So Stupid!"

But Raquel didn't do anything. She just tried her best to read the story the teacher had assigned, and tried to answer the questions the best she could.

"I wish she was gone!"

_I wish so too._

* * *

That day, when Raquel went back home, she didn't greet Bruce, like she normally would after his day at work, or Alfred, whom she had now acknowledged as a grandfather. She didn't stop to talk with Zatanna, Artemis, or Wally, and she didn't even call Roy stupid when his latest prank backfired. She just went straight into her room, deciding she would try her best to live up to her classroom's standard. She would get thin. She would be smart. She would wear makeup to cover up her uglyness.

* * *

The insults became a regular thing. If not at the classroom, then in the playground. If not there, in between classes. And even in the bathroom. Raquel became even more closed off from her family, making everybody worry. From the month before they returned to school, she was happy all the time. Now, she didn't even smile.

Raquel didn't even answer back whenever someone insulted her. She had lost five pounds and she already had straight A's. She wore small amounts of makeup at school so her brothers didn't notice, but Zatanna did. She didn't say anything, thinking it was a sixth grader thing.

Then, the day came. The first day Raquel chose to not eat. All seemed to stop as she said "No thank you." and walked up the stairs. Alfred and Bruce shared looks, then Bruce nodded and turned to his kids.

"Have you heard anything about Raquel in school?" He asked.

They all shook their heads. "I haven't heard anything dad, but I'll keep my ears open." Jason told him, it was no secret he had connections with the rumor mill.

Bruce nodded, then gulped as he turned to walk up the stairs and see Raquel. They weren't the closest in the household, but he didn't like seeing her hurt. She had brought the life inside after some blandness.

"Raquel?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

The girl opened the door, and Bruce almost gasped. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked horribly malnourished. "Raquel, have you been eating at school?" He asked, making her scowl.

"No."

Bruce's eyes widened, then he ushered her inside her room, deciding this conversation was not for the other kid's ears. Her room was covered in posters of celebrites, Gotham's elite, and some models. They weren't the best role models she could have.

"Raquel, what's been going on?" He asked her.

She looked up at him from her seat on her bed, and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Bruce?" She asked.

Bruce sighed, and continued, "I haven't seen you eat more than a sandwich at breakfast, you don't touch any snacks, and now you've rejected Alfred's cooking. What's wrong?"

Raquel scowled once more, and said, "It's not your problem, Bruce."

"Raquel, I signed your adoption papers, which makes me your legal guardian. Which, in turn, makes anything that's happening to you my problem."

She glared at him, then looked away as she saw the deep worry in Bruce's eyes. "Why am I not good enough?" She whispered, catching him by surprise.

Then, she started to cry. Bruce ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort her. Raquel cried and cried, finally letting her walls down. So many insults. She did everything she could, why didn't they like her? Or, at least, why didn't they accept her?

"Don't worry, Raquel." Bruce told her in a soothing tone. "Everything's going to be fine."

After most of her tears were dried, and she seemed to get a grip on herself, Bruce decided to ask her. "Raquel, what is going on?"

She stared into his eyes, searching for something, and seemed to find it as she started to explain everything. "The kids in my classroom aren't the nicest people around. They don't like me, I don't know why, so they just started insulting me. I... I know I'm all those things, but... it hurts for people to point it out."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, finally connecting all the pieces of the puzzle. "What did they call you?" He had an idea of what it was, but he wanted to be sure.

She shrugged, "Stupid, fat, ugly... The usual." She toldhim.

His eyes narrowed at those names, then turned to the door, which had opened. Jason, Roy, and Wally all stepped in, all three of them looked really mad, and just plain murderous.

"And you didn't tell any of us?" Jason growled, walking over to Raquel.

She looked up at him wide eyed, then turned away. "I didn't think you would care."

Jason seemed about ready to yell at her, but Wally stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Raquel, I understand not telling him or Bruce, but why not me? Or Kaldur? Both of us would make sure no one could trace the missing kids to you." Wally told her.

Raquel cracked a watery smile at him, then shook her head. "I can handle my own problems, guys. I'm a big girl."

Roy rolled his eyes, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tell us who the kids are. We'll make sure they piss their pants."

That seemed to anger her. "I don't need anyone fighting my battles for me! I lived on the streets having to fight for anything I could! I think I am able to take care of a few bullies!"

The three boys looked surprised at her outburst, but Bruce only nodded. "I believe you. But, Raquel, we are a family. You do not need to fight your battles alone."

Her eyes widened at this, then she looked down at her feet. "Okay. C-can you please leave?" She asked.

Bruce nodded, but Jason seemed against it. "I'll have someone bring you some food." Bruce told her, pushing his three sons out of her room.

"But-"

"You have to eat, Raquel. It is not wise to joke around with your own body." Bruce told her. "Who would you like to talk to?" He asked her.

Raquel thought about it, then said, "Can you bring Dick? I really need his humor."

Bruce nodded, then closed the door, and went to tell Alfred to prepare Raquel's food. That night was the first in a long time that anyone in the house heard Raquel laugh. Dick loved it.

**I know, you weren't expecting Raquel. But, think about it, out of all the kids, she's the most likely to get bullied. Well, after Dick and Kaldur. Please review and I shall update tomorrow.**


	17. Bullies are really evil

**Warnings: Kids are pure evil in this story. There is violence.**

"Raquel she didn't need help, so what are we doing here?" Dick asked his brothers as they snuck around the halls.

Jason, Roy, and Wally had pulled him out of his room in mid-snack, telling them they needed Dick for a while. Now, they were making their way to the sixth grade classrooms, all of them wanting to get to the bottom of Raquel's change.

"Dick, when somebody says they _don't_ need help, it usually means they _do _need help." Jason told him, turning to Dick.

Dick frowned at him, then nodded. Right after Alfred had sent him to bed, he opted to sleep with Raquel in her room, and he noticed just how thin she was. She was as thin as Artemis, and that couldn't be healthy. Raquel was both bigger and had a different build.

They all looked through the door, only to find most of the kids around a desk, making fun of whoever was inside. There were a few kids out of it, but the majority of the room was making fun of a kid. And, scanning around the room, the brothers found out that they were making fun of Raquel.

"You're so ugly!" One girl yelled, making Dick growl.

"And stupid! I can't believe she didn't know how to complete this Math problems!" Another giggled.

Jason's fists clenched, and Roy placed a hand on his shoulders, as if to stop him from trying to attack before time. Wally was holding Dick back, knowing that Dick would attack anyone that hurt his sister.

"Oh, how sorry I feel for Bruce Wayne!" The tallest girl sighed dramatically. She was also the prettiest, and the sluttiest girl in the sixth, seventh, and eight grades. "Adopting such useless children!"

All the boys prepared themselves for the insults. "An idiot street brat!" Jason glared at the girl. "A stupid 'Navajo'!" Roy growled. "Two useless carnies!" Dick whimpered, "An antisocial-" She started, but was cut off with a scream.

The girl fell backwards and hit her head against the desk, all the while Raquel stood fuming. "You can call me whatever you want. Nigger? Dealt with it. Stupid, useless, ugly? I'll survive." Raquel growled, stepping over to the girl, making the brothers wonder if she was a secret Bat. "But if you _ever_ insult my family ever again, you'll end up with more than a fist to the face."

Raquel then turned away and made to sit down, but the girl didn't seem to know when to back down. She lunged at Raquel and grabbed onto her back, only for Raquel to hit her against the desk, even if it was softer than she could have done it.

"You're just as bad as the murderers!" The girl yelled, making Dick's eyes widen.

She was talking about him and Wally. It wasn't a secret that some people in the school thought that Dick and Wally had caused his parents death, and it hurt the boy just thinking about how they threw it around so easily.

"My brothers are not murderers!" Raquel yelled back.

The girl slowly got up, and said, "Then how do you explain the snapping rope? Those two were the only ones allowed to get close enough to do that!"

"What would they gotten out of murdering their parents, huh, Beatriz?! Mental scarring? Sleepless nights when they remember their parents? Years of pain and agony?" Raquel said, standing up for her brothers, making all of them feel proud. "No matter what you think, neither Dick or Wally would have ever though of hurting their parents, much less kill them."

While all this happened, the students from Raquel's class were just staring wide eyed, but after Beatriz signaled at two large boys, they both grabbed Raquel's arms. "Hey! Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling while trying to get out of their grasps.

They only stared on ahead as Beatriz strutted over to them, smiling sadistically. The four brothers stared on, wondering what was going to happen.

"You're going to regret ever talking to me, nigger." Beatriz into Raquel's ear, then gave her a swift punch to the cheek.

And the brothers all reacted. Roy and Jason attacked the burly boys that were holding Raquel down, Dick went to make Beatriz fall, and Wally helped Raquel.

"You okay, sis?" Wally asked, holding up her head.

She looked somewhat dazed, then spit out blood and one tooth. "Yeah, I'll be all right." She told him.

Wally's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything else, a boy was on him, while a girl went to scratch at Raquel's face. Raquel delivered a power packed punch to the girl's arm. She didn't want to hurt her much, but she didn't want the girl to get up either. Then, a boy went to attack her, trying to make her fall by jumping her, but she just caught him and threw him agaist the nearest desk.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister. Again." Jason grunted with each punch he gave the boy, even if he was holding back his punces. Unfortunately, if he went too strong, people might start to wonder... On the other hand, he _was _a street rat. Maybe...

"Look, I was just following orders." The boy gasped, not able to stop the onslaught of fists.

Jason delivered a final uppercut to the boy, making him fall and hit the desk, almost breaking it. Then, two munchkins were on his back, and he was trying his best to not fall forward as they started to bite and scratch him.

Beatriz glared as she saw the destruction around the room, then threw Dick on the floor. He yelled in pain as his arm made a sick cracking noise, and tried his best to not cry. Beatriz turned to the girl that had caused all this, and charged at Raquel.

Raquel had been fighting a boy that was somewhat good in hand to hand when she was hit from behind and tackled to the floor. Raquel gasped, and then she was turned around and pulled up by her hair.

"You ruined everything." Beatriz hissed, and Raquel felt a slap to her face. "This never would have happened if you hadn't gotten guts." Another slap.

"Burn in hell." Raquel whispered, then the door burst open, to show Kaldur with two teachers behind him.

"See, I told you my sister was being attacked!" He announced, but the two teachers were trying to get the kids off of each other.

"Beatriz, get off of Raquel!" The teacher yelled, but Beatriz was just starting.

She wrapped her legs tighter around Raquel and started to scratch her face. "Kaldur, get more teachers in here! These kids won't separate!" Mrs. Faulkner; Raquel's home room teacher; commanded, then the boy was gone.

"Dany, Jany, get off of Jason!" The other teacher commanded, but it seems he was also ignored.

"Beatriz!"

Then, Beatriz punched Raquel's face once more, and Mrs. Faulkner started to get desparate. Raquel was bleeding. And Beatriz seemed to be aiming to kill.

Then, the gym teachers ran in, and one ran straight for Beatriz, prying her off immediately. Raquel gasped as the pressure left her, then just stared in a daze as everything else happened. The teachers held on to the kids that were fighting, while her brothers ran to her and Dick.

"Dick?" She asked hoarsely, not sure what had happened.

"He will be okay, Rocky. We have to get you to the infirmary." Roy told him, being the one with the least injuries out of his whole family.

Raquel fought him. "No. I need to see Dickey."

Roy sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop until she saw her, then nodded. He helped her up and helped her limp over to where the rest where, only to see Dick's arm in an odd position. "What happened?" He asked.

Jason glared even more intensely at the struggling Beatriz, and growled, "Queen Bitch did."

Raquel felt her heart drop at his answer, but let herself be lead away by Roy. "You can't do anything now." He reminded her. "You can't attack, from what the teacher's saw, we're the victims. We have to keep this advantage."

Raquel nodded, but couldn't help but feel horrible as she was walked towards the infirmary. They passed many kids on the way, all of them wondering what happened to make so many teachers run out, and Raquel couldn't help but look away as Artemis and Zatanna saw her. She wasn't weak. She was strong...

Still, she had let their words hurt her.

"Don't feel bad, Rocky." Roy told her, making her snap up to face him. "I know everything, kid." He explained. "What those kids did, that's called bullying. This school's supposed to have an anti-bullying campaign. I don't think those kids will bother you ever again if the principal believes us."

Raquel nodded, then said, "But... This never would've happened if I hadn't let their words get to me."

Roy shook his head, then opened the door to the infirmary. "It's only natural for words to hurt you, Rocky. Especially the ones that are meant to hurt." Then he turned to the nurse who had gasped. "You should get ready for a lot of wounds." He told her, then set Raquel down on the bed, letting her think over his words.

**And this is why I have changed the rating to Teen. Believe me, things will be darker, because of all the disfunctional family ties of each of them I will incorporate, but it will still be funny. Please review.**


	18. And an End to the Bullies

Raquel had her head bowed as Bruce Wayne, the principal, and John Pemberton; Beatriz's father; talked about what had happened. But it was more like Bruce and John were yelling at each other and the principal just sat there, knowing that it wasn't her place to yell right now.

"Your children are pure savages! This is not the first time I have been called here because of your monsters!" John yelled, making Bruce glare at him.

No, this wasn't the first time they were both called into the principal's office because of their children's fighting, but it was the first time that so many ended up so wounded. "They are children, Mr. Pemberton. And, if I recall correctly, while my children did attack first, they were instigated by your own." Bruce told him calmly.

John's face got bright red at those words, and he said, "Your monsters ask for it!"

Bruce glared at him, and said, "From what all of my children have told me, they are the ones being bullied. Your children are the ones that do the bullying, and it seems that their actions always end up with my children getting hurt."

John glared at him, but Bruce continued. "If I recall correctly, the first time our children squared off, Jason and Roy had to go to the hospital for the wounds James and Jace had given them. Then, because of Jace himself, Wally also had to go to the hospital. Now, my daughter cannot attend school because of her injuries, and my youngest has had to go to the hospital for a broken arm. Both which are victims of your daughter."

John's eyes widened, as if he were a blind man seeing for the first time, but said, "Your children-"

"Have all been bullied at one time because of your own, Mr. Pemberton. Please, James and Jace are both gone, which means my eldest are safe, but think about Raquel and Dick. Both of them will not be able to attend school for days."

John let his head drop, then he nodded. "I… agree. My wife wanted me to tell you just how bad your children are, but I guess we all know who the rotten apples are, huh?" He asked, then turned to the door as a knock was heard.

"Come in." The principal said, then a young adult male walked in, his hair slicked back and his thick glasses falling from his nose.

"Uh, dad? What happened?" He asked, talking to John.

"Sylvester, I want you to get Beatriz and take her home. That girl has gone too far this time." John commanded.

Sylvester nodded, then looked at Raquel and slowly walked towards her. "You're Raquel?" He asked.

She just nodded, wondering who he was. "Uh, I'm Sylvester, Beatriz's eldest brother. I just wanted you to know that if you'd ever like to prank her for revenge, I'll help." Then he walking out, not wanting his father to start yelling at him again.

Raquel stared after him, but Bruce only shook his head. "If you prank her, you'll only make it worse."

Raquel nodded, even though her brain was already turning, and turned to the principal. "So, I'll be excused?"

She sighed and leaned forward, glaring at both adults. "These rivalries between your families have to end. It is not the first time you two have had to come in here because of your children's behavior, but it is the first time it is so serious. Three children had to go to the hospital!"

"Yeah, two of them were my brothers." Raquel grumbled while crossing her arms, but knew she would be ignored.

"Mr. Pemberton, this school has a zero-bully tolerance, so Beatriz is expelled effective immediately. She will not be able to return, much like your sons." John only nodded. He was already used to this, his children seemed to be magnets for expulsion. "Mr. Wayne, while your children were the victims here, they cannot start fights. Roy, Raquel, Jason, and Wally will have detention for two weeks, Raquel when she returns."

And that was that. The three were able to leave, all of them with heavy hearts and conscience.

* * *

After Raquel had arrived, she had gotten hugs from everyone in the household, even Clark, who had been visiting to train Conner. Alfred had scolded her for partaking in 'such unfeminine and dangerous activities', but that was ruined by him smiling at him. Yep, he was happy.

Artemis and Zatanna had not left her side all night long, both of them worried out of their minds because of her state. When Raquel asked Zatanna about Dick, the younger had answered that Dick had all his brothers and Raquel needed her sisters.

The whole family had enjoyed a nice dinner and had gone to sleep, but Raquel was barely able to close her eyes. Each time she did, all she saw was the face of Beatriz, the girl who had now scarred her both mentally and physically. She woke up in time to watch her sibings go, then said goodbye to Dick as Clark took him for a day in Metropolis. She was left alone in the house with Alfred, and even Bruce... But she couldn't help but feel alone.

There weren't any kids driving her crazy, there wasn't anybody to tell her she couldn't listen to Eminem, and there wasn't a specific little bird making her laugh with every sentence he made.

Raquel sighed as she stared out to the distance, seeing that she was now on the roof.

"Raquel!" She heard, then turned around to find Bruce in her window.

"What's up, Bruce?" She asked him.

"Should I go up, or should you come down?" He asked her, smiling slightly.

"You should already know the answer to that, Brucey!" She called back, making him chuckle slightly.

Bruce stumbled out onto the roof, and walked cautiously towards her, then plopped down next to her, making her laugh.

"Now what's so important you did that for?" She asked him, making him smile wider.

"What, can't I sit on the roof of my house with my daughter for no apparent reason?" He asked.

She shook her head, and said, "Seriously, Bruce. What's up?"

Then she noticed that he had a box behind his back. He showed it to her, then got serious. "I take it you know my secret?"

She looked at him, "What, the whole dressing up at night as a Bat? Yeah, I know that."

He nodded, and asked, "Do any of your sisters know?"

She just shrugged. "I kept my promise, Bruce. Artemis is paranoid, but Zee knows nothing."

Bruce nodded, and started, "After you found out, I got curious as to who you were before you were a run away. I know that you would keep your promise, but I wanted to make sure I was going to make the right decision."

"What do you mea-" She started, but Bruce only continued.

"I started looking into your past, and found out a few things. Like how your father was Jonathan Ervin, an outstanding scientist."

Raquel got mad at this. She had burried her past a long time ago, she did not want it to come back! Her father was dead, she did not need Bruce to remind her of this.

"So, I went to invistigate some in his lab. What I found there, was something more than bizarre. But, it was supposed to be yours' for your eighth birthday, so here you go." Then he gave her the box.

She glared at him, but still opened it. Inside there was a belt, a pretty big one that you would normally see wrestlers wearing, but it was completely gray with intricate detailing. She ran her hand over it, remembering how her dad would spend nights working up in the lab in their old home, not letting her get close because it was a surprise? Was this it?

"Come on, put it on." Bruce nudged her, and she nodded.

She put it on, and before she could even react, she was floating. Her eyes widened in surprise as she floated around without knowing what to do, while Bruce tried not to smile too much. So this is what the belt did? It was perfect.

"So, Raquel, I have a question for you." He started as she tried to move around, only to end up stuck in the same place.

"What could you possibly want now, Bruce?" She growled, trying to maintain her composure.

He chuckled quietly, and said, "I was wondering if you would join me in the cleaning up of Gotham."

"Burn in Hades, Bruce! Now get me down from here!" Raquel commanded, not knowing what to do.

Bruce shrugged, then turned to leave. "Nah, I believe I must go clean up Gotham by myself now."

"You have the others!" She yelled after him.

And Bruce turned back to her, smirking. "Yes, but you must help! Admit it, you also want to fight crime!"

Raquel sighed, then said, "If I promise to help you with the whole problems in this rat hole, will you help me down?" She asked.

He nodded, making her sigh. At times like this, she wondered if Bruce was bipolar or if he had multiple personalities. Seriously, he could be Batman and make you piss yourself, or he could be Bruce, and he would make you piss yourself from laughter!

"Fine."

Bruce smiled evilly, then pulled her more towards the roof. "Starting now, you will control your powers of flight!" He announced, making her wish to pummel him.

"I don't know how this works!"

**Yay, happy ending! Next chapter: Time skip and meeting the League. I know that you may not want me to skip a few years, but it has to happen for me to reach the plot in itself. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Dick, get back here!" Bruce yelled as his youngest son ran around buck naked throughout the house.

"No! I don't want to go!" Dick yelled back, making his siblings smile.

Already two years passed since Raquel joined the Bat family more officially, and they were supposed to meet the League today. But, as one could see from Dick's behavior, they weren't jumping for joy at the idea. Artemis smirked as Dick ran up the stairs and past them, with Bruce following him.

"Dick, you have to go!" Bruce yelled after him, then disappeared from their sights.

Kaldur and Wally fist-bumped at the craziness they had unleashed, happy that their trip to the Watchtower would be delayed. It was no secret that the Atlantean nor the speedster wanted to meet their Justice League counterparts, so they did everything possible to stop it. Which, just ended up with them giving Dick raw sugar, and made him go crazy.

"This was not your smartest plan." Jason told them, even though he was smiling.

The fifteen year old had not changed in his private life much in those two years, yet he had changed a lot in his hero work. He didn't aim to kill anymore, he didn't try to break every bone in the person's body, and he had mellowed out a little. All because of Artemis and her threats.

Kaldur and Wally still high fived, and Roy told him, "You think they care? They're still running from their pasts, I presume." He taunted.

Kaldur and Wally glared at him, and Wally said, "Hey, if you lived through what I lived through, you would understand why I wouldn't want to meet some fake ass heroes."

Wally was swearing even more now, the twelve year old wanting to get attention from anyone close to him. He was now taller, his red hair now with scattered black streaks all around, and he also had more muscle than before. He was now training in his speed with Superman, seeing that his powers had almost killed him a few weeks ago.

Roy rolled his eyes, then turned to Raquel, who was looking at her nails while ignoring her family. "And what do you think about this, Rocky?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, even though she secretly loved it, and said, "I believe that if you believe in something, you should fight for it. Isn't that what Bruce has been teaching us all this time?"

She was now thirteen years old, her hair was a little longer, and now it had red streaks in it. Funny enough, she had gotten this streaks right when Wally got his own. Now she was just as tall as Roy, seeing that she was a fast grower, and was on her way to passing Jason. Her hero name was Rocket, and she wore a black longs sleeved shirt with a red bat, a brown jacket, a red domino mask, black gloves and boots, and a brown jacket.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and said, "He has said that many times, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like it when we use his words against him."

She was also eleven now, her birthday had been celebrated only a week before, and now she was being taught by both Ollie and Roy how to use a bow and arrow. She went by Diana while being a superhero, and she was the most feared of the kids after Red Bat and Tempest. She wore a dark green suit with a black bat symbol on it, a black jacket with a hood that concealed most of her face, a black domino mask, black gloves, and combat boots.

"Maybe, Arty, but there's a hint of parental pride whenever we do that. Means we've been listening." Zatanna pointed out, making the older girl smile.

Much like Dick, Zatanna was now nine, but she still wasn't allowed out on the field. She was the backup help, just because Bruce didn't want the youngest of the family getting hurt. But, she was still going along with them as Oracle, the tech girl that helped the family while on missions. She was wearing sunglasses along with casual clothing, just to make the League wonder what she was doing there. She absolutely loved messing with people's heads.

"We should get dressed." Megan pointed out, knowing that it was just a matter of time before Bruce caught Dick.

The eleven year old was the most serious of the girls, while Conner was the most serious of the boys. It seems that their time on the streets just weren't able to be erased, even with months and years of love.

Jason sighed, moving his head from side to side, and said, "Well, you're right, Megs. We _should_ get dressed."

Roy smirked at him, and asked, "What are you planning?"

Jason only smirked evilly at him, and said, "Let's just say I have a grudge against a few Leaguers for how they treated me when I was starting."

Wally, Kaldur, Roy, and Artemis were all in, while Raquel, Conner, Megan, and Zatanna were all wondering why they had to cause so much trouble. Then, the four smart people went down to the cave to get dressed, while the four others plotted evilly.

* * *

"You may not set anybody on fire, you cannot freeze them, push them from a high place, throw them into space, did I say light them on fire already?" Bruce asked as he told the kids everything they couldn't do.

All of the kids nodded at him, including Green Arrow, who was also being scolded for the pranks he pulled on Flash the last time he was on the Watchtower. Apparently, Wally had told him everything, and the Archer was livid, so he decided that throwing Flash out into space wasn't such a bad idea. Luckily, Superman was there to stop him that day.

"Yes, you did, Father." Tempest told him.

Batman nodded, then turned to Raquel. "Rocket, you're in charge of your siblings."

"What?! Why?!" She asked, not wanting to have to take care of all of them.

"Roy let Zatanna practice her magic the last time he was in charge, Jason would want to get revenge on the League, Wally would just let you be free, Kaldur would want to get revenge on Aquaman, and the rest are too young for the others to listen to."

Rocket scowled and crossed her arms, but said, "I get a bump in my allowance?"

Batman sighed, knowing that Raquel wouldn't agree to it for anything else, and nodded. She nodded at him, then turned to her siblings and Green Arrow. "You're all stuck following me!" Then she turned to Batman. "Green Arrow included?"

The archer's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, all the while Batman nodded. Raquel turned back to them once more. "You heard the man, you do anything bad, and you're stuck answering to me. And we all know just how mad I can get! Now, let's move out!" And before Batman could stop her, she was leading the kids into the Zeta Station, but he didn't miss her smirk.

"What have I done?" Batman asked himself.

Green Arrow stepped towards him, and said, "It seems you forgot that Raquel could be a crooked cop. I bet Jason and Roy already have her paid and she's going to allow them to run amock."

And Batman ran after his kids, all the while Green Arrow smiled to himself. That's what he gets for leaving Raquel in charge.

* * *

"So, we're basically stuck on baby-sitting duty while your off world?" Green Lantern asked as the Bat pack stood in front of him, Batman and Green Arrow behind them.

"Hey, at least you have most of the League with you." Green Arrow pointed out.

"I don't get it, why is that that you three have to go. You are the only ones that know them the most." Wonder Woman pointed out, a little disgusted at the fact that there were only four girls in the whole family.

"Yes, but we are also the ones needed on this mission." Superman told her, walking over to the family and kneeling next to Black Bat. "Don't break anything and don't let your siblings break anything." He smiled at the younger boy.

After a month or two of awkward training sessions, Superman finally embraced Conner as his responsibility, and they had grown even more together. While Bruce was Conner's real father, Clark was now his uncle and confidant. It even went as far that Bruce let him stay in Metropolis at times, and he went as Superboy while there.

"Wait, break?" Flash asked, his eyes wide. "What exactly can these kids do?"

Falcon glared at him and crossed his arms, and said, "Let's just put it at this, anything you can do, we can do better."

Flash couldn't help but stare at the munchkin, then turned up to Bruce with an indignified face.

"They're my kids. You should have expected this." Batman cut him off.

Flash mulled over it, then gave up to the fact that it was true. "So, this is how it is," Green Arrow started. "When we get back, if any of them has one scratch on them, you'll be pretty much screwed. By me? Diana and Speedy. By Supey? Batgirl and Black Bat? By Batman? All of them. Heck, you'll be screwed if any of them has so much as one complaint. Got it?" He asked, looking at each face. "Good. Let's go. Bye kids!" He called, then he was gone, Superman and Batman following him.

The League stared after him, all of them surprised at the threat, making the kids smile evilly. "I never thought one archer could do that to a group of metas." Diana noted, making all of the kids break out into snickers.

"I think this will be very fun." Zatanna said innocently, making Robin cackle evilly along with her.

"Let's play a game!" Falcon burst, making everybody turn to him.

"What game, kid?" Green Lantern asked him. He really wished Hal was with them at the moment, he was the only one apart from the three that left that knew the kids.

"Hide and seek!" All of the kids yelled together, then they all threw smoke bombs.

The adults coughed as the smoke filled their lungs and they batted it away, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible. Then, when they looked up, they couldn't find a single kid, not even the least dangerous looking one.

"We're screwed." Flash said in a downcast voice, his shoulders slumping as he saw the spot where the kids once were.

"So true." Hawkgirl told him.

**A two year time skip, is that okay? Good, now, the League is in a whole lot of trouble if I have anything to say about it. Please review.**


	20. How Much Bad Luck Can the League Have?

Robin smiled up at Diana as both of them crawled through the air vents, Green Lantern following them from the halls.

_"This is our plan," Jason said as they all looked down at the blueprints of the Watchtower. "Most of us will have someone to lead, and we'll lead him here," He said, pointing at a very narrow corridor. "Robin, Diana, you will lead the Lantern here through the air vents." He said, pointing out a way for them to follow. Tempest, Falcon, and Speedy, you will lead Aquaman, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Captain Marvel through the halls. Zatanna, Batgirl, Black Bat, and I will do the rest."_

_All of the kids nodded, and Jason smirked. "We'll get the other Leaguers at another time. Now, the plan is to hold them here, where numbers or powers don't matter. We shall hold the Hot Gates!" He announced, switching into an accent that you would hear in a movie about old Greece. "We shall win this battle, or we will die trying!" Then, he placed his hand on top of the blueprints. "SPARTAN BATS!"_

_The kids all placed their hands on top of his, letting out the Spartan batlle cry as they performed their ritual for missions._

_"No mercy!" Speedy yelled, then another battle cry was given._

_"No Prisoners!" Robin cackled wildly, then another battle cry was heard._

_"No defeat!" Falcon cheered, and another battle cry._

_"For Father!" Tempest yelled, and another cheer._

_"For Agent A!" Raquel yelled._

_"For GA and Supey!" Batgirl and Black Bat cheered together, then another battle cry was given._

_"For Gotham!" Zatanna yelled, smiling up at her family as they barked like real Spartans._

_"For our family!" Artemis cheered, barking like a Spartan after._

_"And for SPARTA!" Jason yelled, with a loud cheer following. He smiled evilly, then turned around, "Let's go."_

They had seen '300' when it had come out in the cinema, and now they were obsessed with the movie and everything tied in with it. Now Kaldur and Zatanna were reading up on Greek Mythology, Jason was trying to train all of them as if they were real Spartans, and Roy was trying to get Zatanna to bring Leonidas back to life. Apparently, he was now the hero of all the Bat Kids. And, let's not forget that Artemis' hero name came from the Goddess of the hunt in Roman Mythology, just because Bruce wouldn't allow her to use her real name.

"Get down from there, kids." Green Lantern growled as came to a narrow hall. What were they planning?

Both Bat Kids jumped down, sick and twisted smiles playing on their lips. They took on step back, making him take one forward. They continued with this game until Green Lantern was very inside of the narrow hall, along with a tied up Aquaman, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Captain Marvel.

"What's going on?" He asked, and suddenly his hands were tied together.

A foot came flying at his face, and before he could register it, Red Bat was on his shoulders, a type of cloth on his mouth. His eyes fluttered as he fought off the sleepiness, but he quickly gave in to it, and fell asleep on top of Flash.

All of the kids highfived and cheered, then Red Bat turned to all of them. "Good, we have taken down half of our enemies, but we have more! We have managed to win the Hot Gates, but now we have to save Athens!"

Rocket shook her head as she heard them talking, knowing that they were going a bit too far with Greek Mythology and the Persian Wars.

"AAUU!" The kids barked, making Rocket smile. This might be fun. Besides, she needed to get some kind of revenge at Wonder Woman. She wasn't a kid. She was a _battle hardened_ kid, and that made all the difference.

"For Sparta!" She yelled, raising her fist into the sky, followed by her siblings. "Now, we shall attack the rest head on. Spartans didn't use such deciet and trickery. We have made our father proud, now let's make King Leonidas proud!"

The kids all cheered with her, then they took off running, all of them heading to the cafeteria for attack.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't your best idea every, Bruce." Green Arrow told Batman as they looked at the kids take down half of the League.

Superman was next to them, making sure the kids didn't try to implement the no mercy rule on anybody, and was agreeing.

"Well, Ollie, if you had never let the kids watch 300, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Batman told him, smiling as he saw Falcon take down Flash.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, and said, "Come on, their your kids. If they'd never seen a severed head before, I'd be surprised. Besides, now they have something all of them like." He pointed out.

Batman mulled over it, and countered, "Yes, but maybe my kids wouldn't be so obsessed with Sparta and their tactics for battle. Now Black Bat wants to start charging in with a spear and shield."

Green Arrow smiled, and said, "And what's so bad about that? The kids finding his identity."

"Yes, and Speedy's having second thoughts about bows and arrows. Apparently only cowards do that." Batman smirked as Green Arrow's smile faltered.

"I still don't understand why we had to fake a mission to do this." Superman told them, deciding to stop an argument before it started.

Batman turned to him, and said, "I have to see if my kids are ready to take on the League if they are to turn on us. Especially me, you, and Captain Marvel."

Superman nodded, then turned to the screen as the kids neared the cafeteria. "They're going to get themselves hurt if they go for a charge like that." He noted.

Batman nodded, then said, "Yes, but they have to learn that the Spartan way is not always the right way. While not fleeing from combat is admirable, their ruthlessness was not their best quality."

The kids burst through the doors of the cafeteria and the three adults stopped talking, wanting to see what would happen. Wonder Woman was the first to react and tried to use diplomacy, but Rocket flew at her and smashed her fist into the woman's stomach. "For Sparta!" She yelled, a little smirk playing on her lips.

"She's able to control her powers much more now." Superman noted, making Batman nod as Tempest and Falcon attacked Black Canary.

"Those two are working together pretty well." Green Arrow mumbled as Falcon threw the woman's hair in front of her, only for Tempest to knock her feet out from under her.

"But those two are the best team up there is." Batman said as Batgirl and Black Bat attacked Red Tornado.

Batgirl jumped over him as Black Bat charged the robot, getting him confused. Batgirl left a bat bomb on his back, jumped off, and Black Bat jumped away.

"You know, I think these kids are too good for their own good." Green Arrow told them, noticing how Zatanna and Robin teamed up to attack Wildcat.

Her spells tied him up quickly as Robin attacked him with a flurry of punches, then she said something that made a portal open up under his feet. He fell in, only to land in the storage room.

"Her magic's getting better." Superman told Batman, who nodded with pride.

Red Bat and Diana had teamed up to get Dr. Fate, and he fell in only a few seconds. In only a matter of minutes the whole Justice League fell to a bunch of kids, and Batman was happy. "This might be an early Christmas." Green Arrow joked, making the other men smile.

"I believe it's time to help them out." Superman told Batman, getting up from his chair as he saw Falcon speed to Flash and start kicking him repeatedly as he cackled evilly.

Batman shook his head, and said, "They have to get out of this one themselves."

Green Arrow laughed at this, his head falling back as Batman allowed himself a small smile. "Then good luck to them! Their pretty much screwed!"

A few more minutes passed as the kids rejoiced in their victory, taking the food and sitting around a table to celebrate. Then, Red Bat decided they should toast to the Gods.

"Mighty Zeus and Gracious Ares have indeed helped us in this battle! It is only fair to give them an offering!" He declared as he moved around to find something to start a fire.

And when he lighted it, Superman, Batman, and Green Arrow were gone from the camera room and running to the cafeteria to stop him.

**We're studying the Persian Wars in History, we saw 300, and I'm in love with Greek Mythology right now. So, I did this were the Batfamily is in love with it. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

There was a loud pounding noise on the cafeteria door as Superman knocked on it, but the kids ignored it as they lined up to offer some of their food to the fire. Rocket was the first, and she offered her best chicken leg. "For Lord Ares." She whispered, and the fire grew a little as it fell.

All of the kids either offered their food to Zeus or Ares, then Red Bat smiled evilly as the pounding continued.

"Are there more? Is it an invasion?" He asked his siblings.

"Reddy, I'm bored!" Robin whined. "I want off this satellite!"

Oracle and Diana nodded, making Red Bat sigh. "Okay. Oracle, get us off this hunk of junk."

Oracle smiled evilly, chanted one of her many spells, and all of them suddenly found themselves in the middle of a desert. All of the kids looked around, wondering where they were, while Oracle glared at nothing in particular.

"I was hoping for Disney!" She growled.

And they started bickering like the children and teens they were.

"Where the _hell_ are we?" Red Bat growled at her.

"This is all your fault, Rob! 'I want off this satellite'!" Falcon mimicked in a girly voice, all the while moving his hips and hands to humiliate Robin even more.

Robin glared at him, his face going red. "I was bored!"

Tempest and Speedy were arguing over something stupid, Oracle, Diana, and Red Bat were blaming one another, Batgirl and Black Bat were whisper-shouting about something, and Robin was trying to tackled Falcon, who only sped away every time Robin jumped. Rocket's eyebrow ticked as she felt a headache coming on.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, making all of the arguments stop simultaneously.

They all stared at her, blinked, then started yelling and bickering again. Raquel massaged her forehead, then an idea came to her. She grabbed Oracle and flew her away, setting her down a few miles away from the rest of their family.

"Rocket, what's-" Oracle started, but Rocket cut her off.

"You need to bring Leonidas back from the dead."

Oracle blinked at her, and seemed surprised at this, then seemed ready to say she couldn't, but Rocket cut her off once more.

"Scratch that, you _will_ bring Leonidas back."

"Rocket, you can't tamper with time! That's way too dangerous! We may alter the course of time if we take him away!"

"That's what we make clones for, Oracle." Rocket told her, rolling her eyes. "We program Clone Leonidas to be ready to die for Sparta, and we take out the real Leonidas right before he dies because of the arrows from the Persians."

Oracle looked like she didn't want to do it, but nodded and got in a pose that said she was ready. Her legs were separated and her arms were up on her sides, magic coursing through her arms and into her hands. Her eyes went bright, as she chanted, "_gnirb kcab gniK sadinoeL morf sih taefed!_"

Suddenly a bright portal appeared in front of her, and a man fell through, half dressed and wearing the Spartan armor. But Oracle couldn't be amazed at this as she continued her spell. _"Ekam a ypoc fo eht gniK dna dnes mih ot atrapS!"_

Rocket smiled gleefully as the man slowly got up, looking around, wondering what had happened to his fallen men and the god king Xerxes. He looked down at both girls, and asked, "Where am I?"

Oracle sighed as she let her arms fall, her eyes going back to their normal color as the magic left her. Rocket ran to her and caught her before she fell, and turned to Leonidas, who was glaring at them. "What kind of sorcery is this?" He growled.

"King Leonidas, please listen to us before you pass judgement." Rocket told him, moving to take off her mask. "My name is Raquel, and this is my little sister, Zatanna. We're just humble servants." She told him.

Leonidas eyed them wearily, but let it go after Zatanna whimpered. He never did like seeing kids in pain. "Is she all right?" He asked Raquel.

She nodded, then moved to picked up the younger girl, "You asked what sorcery it was that had brought you here, right? Well, it was hers'. I asked her to bring you here, my liege." Raquel had watched movies, she knew that she should always call him something respectful.

Leonidas frowned, seeing that Raquel was struggling some with the weight of Zatanna, and offered to carry her. "I believe it is her I have to thank for being here, so why should I not carry her to fulfill it?"

Raquel shrugged and handed Zatanna over, then looked at her siblings, a frown touching her lips. "Uh, King Leonidas, do you think you can scare my brothers straight?" Raquel asked hopefully.

Leonidas looked over his shoulder to find a group of strangely dressed children yelling at each other, an adult nowhere in sight, and he saw how that tallest was ready to attack the second tallest one with a hood. "I believe I can help." He said, then started walking towards the children.

As a shadow fell on them, all of the kids turned around, only to find the legendary King Leonidas standing above them, Zatanna in his arms, and a smirking Raquel next to him. "I believe that you get nowhere from bickering and fighting." He told them indifferently, analyzing each and every one of the kids.

"Oh my Gods! It's King Leonidas!" Diana yelled, having a fangirl moment.

The fear that Leonidas had instilled seemed to be lost as she jumped on him, soon followed by Robin and Falcon. Then, Leonidas found himself with both his arms full of children, also his legs and chest. "I never thought such a thing would happen." He told himself, while looking down at Raquel who was laughing silently.

* * *

"Why must I wear such colorful garments?" Leonidas asked as the group walked down the streets of Las Vegas.

Apparently, Zatanna had poofed them into a desert which was only a few hundred miles from the city, and they had reached it as soon as all the kids stopped fawning over the king. Zatanna had woken up to hug the king, start talking about how much she looked up to him, then cling to his hand as they walked down the streets.

The first thing the kids had done when they got to the city was get clothes for Leonidas, just because they all knew it wasn't Halloween. If it were, it had been a whole nother story. Leonidas was now wearing some jeans and a muscle shirt, but he still wore his sandals. His armor was in the backpack he was now carrying, which just so happened to be a Batman backpack.

All of the kids had changed into civvies, and were now trying to find the nearest mall.

"If you didn't, my king, people would look at you differently." Kaldur explained patiently. "We do not want you attacking anybody now."

Leonidas frowned at this, but before he could say anything, Dick pulled down on his hand, making him look down. "I need you to memorize these numbers," He said, and after Leonidas nodded he was ready, he continued. "4-5-0-8."

"What are those numbers for, young warrior?" Leonidas asked.

Dick smiled up at him, his blue eyes shining with mischief, and said, "I'll tell you when you need it, okay? For now, let's go to the arcade!" He said, turning to his siblings.

Leonidas smiled at his energy, actually enjoying having so many smiling children close to him, and not afraid that he would do something to them. The time each child spent in Sparta only hardened them, and they were weary of strangers. Even their king.

Leonidas marveled as the clear doors swished open to the sides, with no one moving them. The children had explained in their trek from the desert that there would be marvels he wouldn't understand in this world and it wasn't sorcery, but it was so hard to believe that. It was as if the Gods themselves had blessed this area!

"Come on, Uncle Leo." Jason told him, pointing to the right.

The children all followed him, along with Leonidas swinging Zatanna and Dick on each arm. He laughed as the children giggled in glee.

"We're here." Roy told him, making him look up from the children.

They were in front of a dark room, with flashing bright lights all around. Zatanna and Dick let go of his hands, running inside to a machine that gave them gold coins after they put green paper inside. The kids all left to their own devices, but Raquel and Roy stayed with him.

"Hey, Uncle Leo, do you dance?" Raquel asked, leading him towards the machine that gave the coins.

Leonidas was still marvelling at all the noises and the marvels that were in this one room, but managed to nod. He had danced a little when he had married his beautiful wife, after all.

"Good, hey, Roy, I'm taking him to Dance Dance. That okay?" Raquel asked the red head.

Roy nodded as he gave green paper to the machine, and got twenty coins in return. "I go against who wins." He said.

Raquel nodded, then grabbed Leonidas' hand, "Come on, your heighness. Let's see if I can beat your royal heighny." She said, smirking at him, then leading him to a machine that had a pad with four arrows on it, two people dancing on the screen on top.

Raquel fed it the coins, told him what he had to do, and said, "You ready, King Leonidas?" She asked.

Leonidas frowned at her smirk, and said, "A Spartan is always ready."

"Then, let's see if a Spartan is always ready for this." And the loud music started.

**Don't question it. I believe Leonidas should stay with the kids, but tell me your thoughts on this. Please review.**


	22. Yay for Uncle Leo!

A large crowd was gathered around the Dance Dance machine, all of them cheering either a man on, or a red haired boy. Both of them were on expert game play, but the boy seemed to be struggling as the man laughed victoriously as he got a combo of 100. Most of the crowd was cheering for Leonidas, along with Raquel, Jason, Artemis, and Zatanna, while the few that were left cheered for Roy.

"Come on, Roy!" Dick cheered. "Kick his Spartan Ass!"

Wally glared down at his younger brother, knowing that he should scold him for language, but it let it slide because he's always saying things worse than that.

"Come on, Uncle Leo!" Raquel yelled.

"Crush his dreams!" Jason finished, smiling evilly.

As the last extremely face paced arrows went up the screen and Leonidas was declared victorious, Bruce Wayne walked into the arcade, along with Clark Kent and Oliver Queen, and knew that whatever the commotion was, his children were in the middle of it. Leonidas laughed heartily as Roy's shoulders slumped and his head fell and the crowd cheered.

"Kids!" They heard Bruce yell, only to find that he and their uncle's were pushing through the large crowd.

"Should we run?" Dick asked Leonidas as they all formed a circle around him.

Leonidas analyzed the situation, seeing the enraged and parental look Bruce had, at the worried looks all of the kids wore, and the way that they all were in a position that could protect him.

"I take it I am not supposed to be here." He said, looking down at Raquel and Zatanna in specific.

Raquel smiled shyly for the first time, and nodded. "I needed someone to calm my siblings down, and I thought of you. Then, after you stopped them and they hugged you, I couldn't help but want you to stay a while longer."

Leonidas frowned at this, feeling that the children should be scolded for this, but turned to Megan as she tugged on his hand. "Don't be mad at Raquel, Uncle Leo. It's just we don't get to meet many adults because of our father, and... well, we wanted to go somewhere without people asking us where our parents were."

Leonidas nodded to this, then turned to the adults as they approached. "I am sorry if my kids blackmailed you in any way." Bruce started, offering his hand to Leonidas.

The man grasped it by the forearm, nodding at him, then turning to the children. "They did not, as you say, blackmail me in any way. Why, I have seen any mail in black, either. But, they have been wonderful kids for watching."

Bruce's inner detective worked on over time, trying to figure out the accent and the hand grasping, along with not knowing what blackmail was, and his eyes widened as he figured it out. He glared at his children, who were now all hiding behind Leonidas. "Leonidas?"

"Aye."

Bruce felt a headache coming as he started thinking of what he would have to face by the Justice League. Or worse, Alfred.

* * *

"Why is such a brute allowed to come up here?" Wonder Woman asked as she walked towards the large family, glaring at the king that was being used as a play place.

Robin was holding on to his neck, while Oracle swung around in his arm, and Falcon tried to climb his back. Batman, Green Arrow, and Superman were talking about their next course of action as they walked into the Watchtower, only to be met with a furious Justice League. And an especially ticked off Amazon Princess.

Leonidas eyed her, analyzing her, while the three children that were on him stuck their tongues out at Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman, this is King Leonidas," Batman started.

"The dead king from Sparta?" Flash interrupted, worsening the Bat's headache.

Batman sighed and nodded, then turned to the woman that was bat-glaring at King Leonidas. "I take it you don't have the best of histories."

She turned to glare at him. "If we Amazons do not like normal men, what makes you think we will even think of interacting with such barbarians?"

Leonidas looked at her with that analyzing face, and said, "I do not remember you saying that-" He started, only to have a little hand clasp over his mouth.

He looked down at Dick, to find the boy shaking his head wildly. Falcon hoisted himself up onto Leonidas' shoulders, and whispered into his ear, "We would like to keep you for a litte while longer. We do not want you A) returning to your time, or B) being killed by a pissed off Amazon."

Leonidas nodded at Falcon, and kept quiet as Dick's hand left his mouth. Wonder Woman was glaring at him, almost as if she was waiting for him to say something insulting, but Leonidas only quirked his eyebrows in a way that managed to enrage her even more.

Batman sighed once more, "Where are Martian Manhunter and Doctor Fate?" He asked them.

Green Lantern answered this time. "The Martian's in the control room, and Fate's still weary of the children. Apparently Speedy and Diana did not go easy on him."

Batman nodded, then turned to Flash. "Get both of them in here now if you like living."

Flash gulped at the threat, and took off running without a fight, leaving Leonidas wondering just how a man could run so fast. He returned a few minutes later with a green faced man and a gold helmeted man. Leonidas didn't like these two. The helmeted one reminded him of the priests in Sparta, and the green one gave him bad vibes.

"Leonidas, these are Martian Manhunter and Doctor Fate. Fate, Manhunter, this is King Leonidas, find a way to send him back home." He ordered, the intense pressure in his head starting to really bother him.

Both men nodded, then floated towards him, but the kids didn't leave Leonidas' side. The Martian's eyes glowed green as he started going through Leonidas' mind, only to be pushed away abruptly by a wall covering it all. His eyes flew open, only to find all of the kids glaring at him.

"I am not allowed to read his mind." He said, then turned to Fate, who was seeing what magic had brought him.

"The magic that brought him here is not allowing my own from even inspecting him. Much less send him back to his own time." Doctor Fate told them.

Batman glared at Oracle, but the girl just shrugged. "You know very well that my magic is unpredictable. I find it an accomplishment that it's even impeding Fate from sending Uncle Leo back. Also, you don't have to worry. I sent a clone of him so that History would not be altered."

Batman glared at her, "From when did you take him, Oracle?"

"A little before Xerxes' mens impaled him with arrows."

Batman frowned at her, even though he was feeling pride at how smart she was when taking Leonidas, then turned to both the men. "So, what you're telling me is that I'm stuck with a Spartan king until you're able to find a way to send him back."

"_If_ we find a way, Batman. His strong mental shields are not allowing me from searching through his mind, which means I will not be able to erase his memories of his time here."

Batman did an uncharacteristic face-palm, then turned to his children. "Let's go home… I need an advil." He added as an afterthought, already walking towards the Zeta Station.

All of his kids followed him, but Green Arrow and Superman decided to stay. They did not want to see Alfred angry at Bruce for allowing his children to wander around a desert with a Spartan King. Because, let's admit it, the kids were more Alfred's children than Bruce's.

* * *

"I don't get it, Alfred." Bruce said as he saw his children playing around with Leonidas.

Alfred looked down at Bruce, who was nursing a cup of tea in one hand, and his aching head in the other. "He's a Spartan, right? So why is he so kind and open to the children? He's even kind to Jason and Roy, and they're the oldest."

Leonidas was teaching him the fighting game he played with his son, and it was Roy's turn to try to fight him. Leonidas only grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, laughing as the children cheered him on.

"Well, Master Bruce, maybe it is just that Leonidas lost some of his own ruthlessness as he fell." Alfred answered.

Bruce shook his head, then called for Raquel. She ran over to them, panting and smiling widely. "What's up, pops?" she asked.

"Did Leonidas bump his head on the floor when he fell?"

Raquel seemed to think about it, and said, "Well, I was more preoccupied with making sure that Zatanna didn't faint, but now that I think about it, then first thing that I saw when he fell fromt he portal was his head. So he most probably hit it with the floor."

Bruce nodded at this, then turned to Alfred as he waved Raquel back to play with the rest of the children. "Another thing that has me worried, Alfred. When the martian went to read his mind, he said that his mental walls were too strong."

Alfred frowned at this, knowing what he meant. "What do you think that means, Master Bruce?" He asked.

Bruce sighed, seeing how Leonidas acted more like a father than he did at times. "I don't know, Alfred. Right now, all I know is that Leonidas may prove to be more than a handful."

"I take it we are adopting him?"

Bruce looked up at him, seeing Alfred with a little smile touching his lips. "Was that a joke, Alfred?"

"Not at all, Master Bruce. I am just wondering if we will be having a newer addition to the Wayne family."

Bruce only sighed. "There's already a new addition to the Bat Family, a new one to the Wayne name is nothing."

**Now Leonidas is a part of the Bat Family! Please give me a name for him as a superhero, and an idea for his costume. Please review and I'll update on Monday or Tuesday. I'm stuck on a family trip until tomorrow night.**


	23. Why the Kids Shouldn't be Left Alone

"Happy birthday, dear Leo, happy birhtday to you!" The family sang to Leonidas, who was sitting at the head of the table, wearing a pointy birthday hat along with a bright smile.

It had already been a week since Leonidas joined the Wayne family, and at the insistence of all the kids, they were throwing him a birthday party. Clark, Ollie, and Hal had been invited, but no one else. Most of the heroes still weren't fond of the Spartan, and there was no way Bruce was going to invite any of his other 'friends'.

"Make a wish!" Clark said, making Leonidas blow out his one candle.

The kids had decided that because it was his first week in their world, they should celebrate it as a birthday. Bruce had said they should wait a year, but the kids were restless and evil devils that resulted to blackmail when they didn't get what they wanted from the get go.

Everybody in the manor clapped as the candle flickered out, and Dick and Zatanna jumped Leonidas for a hug. Bruce found himself with Conner and Megan in his arms, while Artemis and Roy hugged Ollie, Kaldur hugged Clark, and Wally and Jason hugged Hal. It was now a tradition for the kids to hug the person they were closest to after the candles were blown out.

"To another year!" Hal cheered, raising his glass of grape juice.

They weren't allowed to drink with the kids around. The last time they had, it was in Artemis' eleventh birthday, and all four adults said a few things they regretted. Like a dirty joke about a parrot, another about a monkey, and another about a hippo. It was not one of Bruce's finest moments.

Leonidas lifted up both children onto his shoulders, laughing as they giggled wildly. Alfred started to cut the cake, and handed out a slice to each person, a small smile visible on his lips. How he loved his family. His whole family, even the three non-Bats. And he especially loved it when they got together.

"I get the first slice!" Zatanna yelled, "Then Dickie gets the last!" She taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue back, and said, "Nuh uh! Let Jay-bird get the last one!"

Jason glared at him, making Bruce roll his eyes. "How about Hal gets the last one?"

There was an indignated noise that came from the Lantern, and he said, "Now that's unfair! How come Clark can't get the last one? He hates cake!"

Clark glared at him, and said, "I never said that."

"Then how come we never see you eating cake in birthday parties?" Ollie asked, Roy and Artemis nodding in agreement.

Clark glared at him, and said, "You never see me eating cake because all of you eat it all."

Ollie nodded, and smiled. "Well, it's not all of us. It's just Wally."

Wally glared up at the blonde, and said, "Hey, don't blame me! Blame my metabolism!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, and took the piece Alfred offered him after Zatanna, Dick, and Leonidas all had a slice. "Okay, kids, after the cake it's lights out." He announced.

Everybody turned to him, some glaring and others shocked. He sighed, and explained. "Tomorrow is your first day of school after winter break. I do not need _all _of you fighting to get up."

"Oh, come on, Brucey Boy!" Roy said, leaving Ollie's side to clutch Bruce's jacket and hang from there. "Let us stay up 'til dawn! We promise we'll be good! We also promise to not spike anyone's drinks!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, and asked, "So it was you?"

Roy's eyes widened, and he said, "Why, I don't know what you're talking about, Brucey-Boy. I believe it was your good friend, Tony, who did that."

Bruce glared down at him, then turned to Leonidas who touched his shoulder. "I do not believe it is the time to be fighting, Bruce. Come, let us rejoice on this happiest of days!" He said.

Bruce smiled, not able to stay mad as the Spartan pulled him away so that the kids could finish their treats and head upstairs. For the week he had stayed with the family, Leonidas had brought in a new kind of energy, which was both good and refreshing. He wasn't like Ollie who loved to get the kids in trouble, nor was he like Clark who wanted to keep them at bay. He knew just how to get through to them, and that was all that Bruce needed now that his job was getting even more hectic.

Ollie, Clark, and Hal followed both of them, now ready to have a few drinks before midnight arrived. They all sat down in the back porch of the house, a drink in each of their hands.

"How have things been going with Dinah, Ollie?" Bruce asked as he took a small sip from his beer.

The blonde smiled, and said, "Well, she's a tough one, Brucey. People are still stuck on those pictures from two years ago, and they think we're together. Took me forever for her to believe I'm not with you, and a whole lot more before she believe I wasn't gay!"

Leonidas still wasn't used to the modern day speak, but from what the kids had explained one day, gay meant loving someone from the same sex. While he was somewhat disgusted at the fact that mere children were so open about it, the children were quick to scold him for being close minded. He barely dodged a flying frying pan that day because of how angry Zatanna got.

The adults laughed at Ollie's comment, then Ollie turned to Clark. "How about you, Clarkie? Anyone special in your life?"

Clark smiled and shook his head, taking a sip from his beer. "No, there's no one out there."

Hal gasped mockingly, "What happened to that reporter from the Daily Planet? Lois got too crazy for you?"

Clark glared playfully at him, and said, "Seriously, Hal? With all the craziness I get from the Bat Family, I'm happy to say that she was too _sane_ for me."

All of men laughed at that, and Clark finished. "Besides, she's got her eyes on someone else."

"Would that be a certain man of steel?" Leonidas asked, smiling slyly.

The men were actually surprised with how much he knew, "What? Just because I am out of my time, it does not mean I am ignorant. Why, with the children around me, I believe I know more about this world than my own."

They all nodded at him, then Clark turned to Hal, who was already on his second cup of something called pitorro. It's a really strong alcoholic drink; also highly illegal; but that did not mean Hal would stop from drinking it. "And you, Hal? How are things with Carol?"

Hal sighed, leaned forward on his knees, and left his drink on the floor. "My Gods, Clark. She's driving me crazy. Why, I'd change her for all of the bat kids right about now!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, and said, "I think you've drunk too much, Hal. Everybody here knows that my kids are crazier than a mad woman."

"It's not just that she's mad, Bruce, she wants to get married!"

* * *

They knew they shouldn't be up. They all knew that Bruce would be as mad as hell if he found out they were still up, but they just couldn't help but do this.

All of the kids snuck into the biggest of their rooms, the one that belonged to Jason and Roy, and were now sitting all around it. Raquel, Dick, and Zatanna were all snuggled up on the couch, whlie Artemis and Roy sat in the middle, taking the notes. Jason and Kaldur were sitting next to Artemis and Roy, while Wally, Conner, and Megan sat wherever they could.

"Guys, there's a change of plans, it seems that Ollie has conviced Dinah." Conner told them, eavesdropping on the adults' conversation.

Dick, Megan, and Roy all groaned at this, while the rest smiled. "Told you Bruce and Ollie weren't meant to be together." Raquel told them, while Zatanna and Wally nodded.

"What else?" Jason asked Conner, who had his ear cupped as he heard them.

"Well, it seems Uncle Clark's still available. Lois proved to be 'too sane'." Conner told them.

"Ouch, that has to hurt." Artemis said, even though she was smiling. "Well, that means the Bruce could still get with him."

She wrote down Clark on the sheet, and asked, "Who agrees?"

Conner and Roy raised their hands, along with her own. "Okay, that makes three for Clark. How about Uncle Hal?"

"He's still with Carol, says she's too crazy, wants to get married, even. I hope Pa doesn't fall for him." Conner had taken on a Western accent from the weeks he had spent on Clark's parents ranch. He absolutely loved spending time with Martha and Jonathan Kent.

"Okay, well Hal's not availbable still. That leaves us with Clark, Diana, and Selina." Roy told them.

"I don't like Diana. She was mean to Uncle Leo." Zatanna told them.

Raquel nodded, and said, "She's a bitch, guys."

It seems all of the Bat Kids nodded, then Artemis said, "That just leaves us with two contenders for Papa's heart. Anyone we want to enter?"

"Remember, the person who was the highest vote will be the first one we go after to make them fall in love." Jason reminded them, fist bumping with Conner. "Good job, bro."

Megan raised her hand, smiling brightly. "I believe we should get Uncle Leo and Daddy together."

Everything was silent in the room as the kids thought about it, then Jason shrugged. "He's already staying in the house, why not? Arty, write him down."

Artemis nodded, then asked, "How many votes for Selina?"

Raquel and Roy raised their hands, and she wrote down a two beneath her name. "And last but not least, who votes for Leo?"

Dick, Megan, Jason, and Kaldur all raised their arms, and she nodded. "Okay, that's two for Selina, three for Clark," She couldn't but frown, "And four for Leo. That's all of us." She told Jason.

He nodded, then pushed off from the wall. "That means we have to get Leo and Bruce together. Dick and I will start warming Leo up to the idea, and Megan and Kaldur will warm Bruce up. Got it? You five can hint at a relationship with Bruce, but don't overdue it. Uncle Leo did win."

The kids all nodded, then all of the kids got up, with their cute pijamas and all. "Okay, you may all leave. You were never here, and we never had this conversation." Jason told them.

They all nodded, then left the room, all except for Jason, Roy, and Conner. "Their talking about us now." Conner told them, a frown on his lips.

"What about?" Roy asked.

"Pa thinks we're getting too uncontrollable. Harley and Ivy have broken out more in the past year than before to get to Kaldur, he's been having to go to the principals' office a lot more because of Wally, Artemis, and Dick, me and Megan are too ostracized, Raquel seems to be hiding something, and while your behaving much better, you two are still misbehaving too much when out in the stores." Conner told them, summarizing what Bruce had said. "It seems that Wally's and Zatanna's powers also need some refining, but he doesn't trust anyone in the League right now, so he doesn't know what to do."

Both fifteen year olds frowned at this, but Jason quickly smiled and placed his hand on Conner's shoulder. "Hey, getting in trouble is something completely normal for kids. Yes, Raquel has secrets, but don't all of us? We all know that she's had it the toughest out of all of us, so you shouldn't worry. Sides, there's no way Bruce could separate us. We'd find a way to get back together and get revenge."

Conner smiled at the way that Jason seemed to read his mind, then nodded. "You're right. And, let's not forget the open invitation from the Kent Farm."

Roy smiled at him, "See? Now we all know everything's going to be fine! Pa and Ma Kent wouldn't let Bruce get to us if Bruce tried to separate us!"

Conner nodded, yawned, and turned. "Well, it's getting late. See you 'morrow, guys."

They both nodded, then let Conner leave. Jason and Roy turned to each other, their smiles falling, and said, "You think?" Roy asked.

Jason shook his head. "Bruce knows very well that Wally can't stand the Flash and that Zatanna runs away crying from Dr. Fate. He'd find another way to train them."

Roy nodded, then turned to bed. "How do you know all the answers, Jay-bird?"

"I'm a Bat, Roy. We all have the answers, it's just I'm more in touch with them. Goodnight, little bro."

Roy couldn't help but mumble. "Only by a month."

**So you know, their little get togethers to find Bruce's right match have been going on for a good year. Please review.**


	24. Wasn't Winter Over?

Rocket shifted in her seat as she hung on to Red Bat for dear life. They were patrolling Gotham, along with Robin, Falcon, Oracle, and Diana. It was Oracle's first real time on the field, and she was ecstatic. Bruce couldn't don the Batman suit tonight because of a surprise visit by the bothersome Vicki Vale, and Roy, Kaldur, Megan, and Conner couldn't join them because they had to study.

"You okay, sis?" Red Bat asked, slighty turning his head to face her.

Rocket smiled at him, making him chuckle at the distorted vision that came from the helmet, and she answered. "Come on, Reddy. I'm clinging on to you for dear life, and it's as cold as hell is hot!"

Red Bat frowned at this, noticing it for the first time. "You're right. It's usually not this cold for this season."

Rocket nodded, but she didn't want to think something bad was going down. "Come on, it's only been what, three or four weeks after winter? Maybe Jack Frost has blessed us with a bit more cold."

Red Bat shook his head, turning the bike to the left so they were heading to Gotham's busier and wealthier streets. Those were the ones that were hit the most when it came to the cold. "Jack Frost isn't real, Rocky."

"And you're telling me that Zeus and all of them are?"

"Shut up. What I was trying to tell you before you went on about your kiddie legends," He started, getting a sharp jab in his side because of Rocket. "Was that Mr. Freeze just broke out of Arkham and he's the one that causes mischief with the cold."

Rocket frowned and humphed at him, but still nodded. It was no secret that the cold man wanted to do everything and anything possible to save his wife, and that included stealing and killing. "I still feel sorry for him." She told Red Bat.

He shook his head, and said, "You shouldn't. Just because he lost his wife on his wedding day doesn't give him the right to go all psychopath and try to bring her back by any means necessary."

He wasn't particularly fond of Mr. Freeze. They had a rocky rivalry, which just so happened to start the same day Mr. Freeze teamed up with Ivy, Joker, and Harley to steal money from Wayne Enterprises. Red Bat didn't like Freeze, and Freeze didn't like Red Bat. Not much more to it.

"You know very well he's not a psychopath."

"So killing anyone that gets in the way of your goal does not make you a psychopath?"

Rocket sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Come on, RB, if you lost the love of your life, wouldn't you do anything possible to get her back?" Rocket asked him.

He frowned at the question, and said, "I wouldn't kill, Rocket. Batman gave him the chance to really help his wife, being a real scientist with the law on his side, but he turned him down to do it himself."

Rocket knew that this would be one fight she wouldn't win, so she just looked at the passing buildings with a frown. "I know I would do anything to make sure my loved ones are safe." She whispered, only to have an incoming transmission stop Red Bat's retort.

_"Hello! Is there anyone out there?!"_

Rocket's eyes widedened, realizing that it was Oracle who was sending the distress signal. "Yeah, we're here, Oracle."

_"We need help! Diana and Robin are down and Falcon's close to falling!"_

Rocket's fear intensified when she heard a yell from the other line, "Oracle, what happened?!"

_"He got Falcon! Repeat, he got Falcon!"_

"Oracle, where are you?" Red Bat growled.

_"Gotham City Museum! There's Fr-" _And the transmission was abruptly cut off.

"She's gone!" Rocket told Red Bat.

He glared and growled, and said, "Not on my watch."

Then both teens were speeding down the streets of Gotham, trying to get to the Museum before anything horrible happened to their siblings. When they reached there, none of them wasted any time in getting to the roof and entering as stealthily as possible.

The whole showroom was filled with ice, with four bodies iced down in the middle. Thankfully, they weren't frozen completely, just their feet and hands. Their utility belts were also gone, but other than a few scrapes, they seemed to be fine.

Both Bats dropped onto the floor and ran over to them, only to have a large ice wall be formed before they could actually get to them.

"Ah, more children, and I thought the fun was over." Mr. Freeze said as he stepped out of he shadows, sadistic smirk in place.

"Freeze." Red Bat growled, glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Freeze's smirk seemed to grow, and he pointed his gun arm to the four knocked out kids. "I was just minding my own business, stealing a few gems here and there, when I was interrupted by your siblings. I believe there are two there I had not met before."

Red Bat glared at him, while Rocket only nodded. "Yeah, they started while you were in Arkham." She told him, then frowned and asked, "Seriously, Freeze, from what I heard, you were on your way to being rehabilitated. Already a year in Arkham with no altercations, why now?"

Freeze only smiled at her, and answered, "I remember that two years ago I was horribly humiliated by two birds and a Bat. I do not take humiliation well." He told them.

Red Bat's hand slowly moved to get a batarang while Rocket distracted Freeze. "Look, I know how it feels, they're my brothers, but you don't have to go around stealing to get their attention. You can do like Gordon and use the Bat Symbol."

He frowned, and said, "Yes, but that would be too simple, and a little cliché, no? Besides, I like to cause havoc when it comes to the Bats. They owe me much."

"Duck!" Red Bat yelled at Rocket, who jumped down as he threw the explosive Batarang at Freeze.

Unfortunately, Freeze was prepared for this and froze it before it could even get close. "Ah, same old tricks. You must learn some new one, child." Freeze told him, but before he could say anything else, the kids had split up.

Rocket took to the skies and rushed him, while Red Bat threw batarang after batarang at him. He growled at their double attack, more irritated than anything else, and froze the floor where Red Bat was running. Red Bat slipped on it, falling and hitting his head. He was knocked out after that.

Rocket gasped, and seemed to be about to go help him, when an ice beam almost hit her. "Look, maybe we can talk it out." She said as Freeze fired shot after shot at her.

"The time for talking is over!"

"Maybe not! Look, I know how it feels to have someone you love so close to you yet so far!" She said, getting his attention and making him stop. She lowered so he could see her more clearly, still out of length of him if he tried to attack, but close enough to instill trust.

"You cannot know how it feels. You are a mere child."

She frowned at that, and said, "Last time someone called me that, I kicked their ass." But, she sighed and continued gently. "But your number of years does not necessary define your experience. Each one of us has gone through something bad, and my bad thing just so happened to be the death of my family."

Freeze seemed stunned at her words, so she continued. "My father was able to survive, but he was in a coma. And, add to the fact that he had some other weird sickness, and he never woke up again. I lost him six years ago, and it feels like I have him at my fingertips, yet he's at the other side of the world."

Freeze stared at her, but shook his head. "You are lying! You are using your deceit, just like all bats!"

Rocket glared at him, just because what she told him was true. She had never told anyone that, and she was wondering why she had decided to say it to a villain. No one ever took her seriously, why would a villain that hated her family?

She took to the skies once again, and tried to rush him, only to have a huge mallet hit her face as she neared him. She flew backwards and smashed against a display case, the glass cutting through her costume and cutting her. She was delirious from the hit to her head, but was still able to hear the crazy laughter from none other than Harley Quinn.

"She was talking too much!"

"I agree, Harls!" The Joker announced, but he was closer to Rocket, almost a few feet away. "Now, let's get her and her siblings to the freezer, and let the fun begin!"

And her eyes closed after that, feeling a large man above her, staring down at her.

**Yeah, I was told to add more sibling things, and from some dark and evil recess of my mind, this sprang forth. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

When Diana woke up, a very cold breeze was the first thing that hit her. She shivered, finally noticing just how cold the place they were at was. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be at the museum? Yeah, she was supposed to meet up with Falcon and Robin, then they would head towards an ice cream shop for free ice cream. Why was it so dang cold?

She looked around the room, to see all blue. She narrowed her eyes, able to see that they were in some kind of freezer. A giant one at that. There was a large window high up, but she didn't see anything outside of it.

"Wher-re ar-re we?" She heard someone ask from her side.

She looked down, to find Oracle and Robin bundled up together, both of them shivering. "I don't know, guys." She answered them.

They both shivered, then they heard a grunt. They all turned to see Falcon running up to the door and trying to slam it down, only to fall back on his butt. "Falcon, stop that!" Robin told him, worried for his brother.

Falcon turned to them, eyes wide and looking crazy, and shook his head. "We're getting out of here!" And the twelve year old renewed his actions.

Diana sighed, then looked down to find Red Bat. "When did he get here?" She asked her siblings.

Both of them shook their heads, not knowing how to answer, and suddenly a bright spotlight was on them. The kids all cringed at it, but they felt somewhat warmer with the light directing on them.

"Welcome, Miny Bats!" The insane voice of the Joker told them, making all of them scowl slightly.

"Where are we?" Falcon yelled, speeding over to his siblings, standing in front of them as if to protect them.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Harley remarked, then they heard a squeal.

"Don't touch the mike, Harley! It's my time to shine!" They heard the Joker whisper shout, a whimper, then the clown was back to them. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, Welcome to the state of the art Freeze-a-torium in downtown Gotham!"

Now the kids were confused. "There's no freeze-a-what's it in Gotham." Robin told them. "I'm sure Batman would've told us something about it."

"You hear that, clown?!" Falcon yelled. He was never clear-headed when he was kidnapped. He always hated being taken away. "We're calling your bluff!"

There was a heavy sigh from the speakers, then a new voice took over. "Right you are, children. There is no freeze-a-torium. This is a warehouse, renovated to my liking to become my new home."

The voice chilled them all to the bone, for they knew that nothing good happened whenever Mr. Freeze was around. "What do you want with us, Freeze?" Diana asked, standing up and covering Falcon's mouth before he spouted an insult to him.

There was a low chuckle, then Freeze spoke again. "You're one of the newest brats, huh?" He asked. "I never knew archery was a Gotham thing. I thought it was strictly Star City."

Diana glared at him, not liking the fact that there was a specific weapon type for Gotham, and said, "And I thought using ice for a weapon was strictly for Central, ya bully!"

The chuckles stopped abruptly, then there was a yell and some scuffling, and Joker's voice came back unto the speakers. "Bad news, kiddies! It seems that the big bad Bat is on his way!"

They were all worried because of the joy in his voice.

"What are you going to do to us?" Robin asked, shivering somewhat in his space cuddled between a knocked out Red Bat and fully conscious Oracle.

"We are going to do nothing to you, little bird!" Joker said, but they knew better than to believe the villains would let them go. "We're going to let the elements get ta ya!"

All of their eyes widened because of this, then the speakers cut off, signaling that their conversation was now over.

"What are we going to do?" Oracle asked Falcon, who was now seething.

He really wasn't good in hostage situations. "We have to get out." Diana told her.

She nodded, then looked down as Red Bat groaned awake. "I could teleport us out."

"Teleport us out of where?" Red Bat asked groggily, not sure what was going on.

"The freeze-a-torium." Robin answered, not smiling for once in his life.

"Wait, what?" Red Bat asked, actually wondering what his siblings had done while he was out of it.

Diana sighed, placed a comforting hand on Falcon's shoulder, and said, "We were knocked out by Freeze, kidnapped, and now we're in a meat locker. The only one here that's new to our little patrol group is you."

Red Bat nodded, then his eyes widened as he shot up, looking around wildly. "What's wrong, Red Bat?" Diana asked, worried about her brother.

"Rocket!" He called, seeming to ignore her question.

"What about Rocket? Weren't you with her on patrol?" Oracle asked.

"What did you do?" Falcon growled. He was highly protective of all the girls in the family.

"Rocket! She was with me when we answered your call!" Red Bat told them.

Their eyes widened as Red Bat continued to look around, searching wildly for his sister. "Wait, if she was with you, what happened? Why don't you know where she is?"

Red Bat actually stopped at this and seemed to blush, and answered meekly. "I-I slipped on ice and blacked out. I have no idea what happened with her."

They all stayed quiet in this, their anger and fear slowly building as they thought about what could be happening right at this moment. But, Falcon cut the tension short quickly. "We won't help her if we freeze in here. First of all, we have to get out of here. Anyone have their utility belts?"

All of the kids but Diana went to their waists, only to find nothing. "Nothing." Robin huffed.

"Those psychos most probably stole them." Oracle told them.

"Diana, you have anything in your jacket?" Falcon asked, deciding to ignore the youngest of their team.

Diana brightened at this, and opened her jacket, to show them the stash of weapons and useful things she kept in there. "Oh, Joker's so going to regret doing this."

* * *

"Ah, you're no more fun, Batsy!" Joker exclaimed crazily as he barely dodged a fierce uppercut from the Dark Knight.

Batman had arrived only a few minutes before, along with Tempest, Speedy, and a new adult hero, who seemed to love fighting off the goons as the others attacked the main villains.

"Where are they?" Batman growled, faking to his left and grabbing Joker's neck with his right hand.

Joker only giggled insanely, making Batman growl and hit him against the wall. Twice. Okay, four times, but can you blame him?

"Uh uh uh, Batsy. Don't want to wake the kid up." Joker told him, smiling widely.

Batman wondered what he was talking about, then looked to the side to find one of the worst things he could ever see. Raquel was tied up to a chair, with chains tying her down, bombs scattered all around her body. Luckily, she was still asleep, but that didn't calm hit down at all. Batman's eyes widened at this, but he quickly glared at Joker as the mad man cackled wildly.

"How do I defuse it?" He growled.

"Don't forget about the other kids, puddin'!" He heard Harley Quinn yell, then he looked down a window, and saw his other five children, huddled up closely together, trying to shield one another from the cold.

"Ah, Batsy. Such a hard choice. Save one child that's about to be blown to smithereens, or save the five others, slowly dying from the cold, cruel winter." The Joker mocked him, then cackled wildly.

Batman knew there wasn't much time, but he couldn't help himself. He smashed the Joker against the window that held Raquel, drawing blood from the clown, and dropped him to the floor.

"Speedy, Tempest, let King finish the rest. Get your brothers."

Freeze was gone. They never found him, and luckily, they didn't have to worry about him either. Both boys nodded, attacked Harley Quinn and knocked her out, then went to try to save his siblings.

Batman ran towards Rocket, and started to cut away at the blue wires. It's always the blue wires. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a fail safe mechanism, because the timer went from five minutes, to one minute. Batman's eyes widened at this, because it was a password bomb, which used a phone, and went for a more direct approach. He picked the locks on Rocket's body, managed to get the chains off and grab her, then ran at his top speed as the bomb hit thirty seconds.

"King, where are the kids?!" Batman asked as he passed the fighting Spartan.

"They got the other five out of the room! They are waiting for us!" King answered, throwing a goon over his shoulder, finalizing the fight.

Batman nodded, and said, "Let's get out."

And he took off running. King quickly ran after him, not sure what was going on, but not asking why he was in such a rush. Once they were in the Batmobile and on their way to the Manor, he saw the explosion in the warehouse they had just been in.

"What was-"

"Leonidas, when we get to the cave, I will need some time to speak with my chidren. Will you look for the rest and bring them down?" Batman asked in an angry voice.

He could tell that Batman was not in the mood for questions and nodded. "As quickly as I can, Batman."

**Yeah, the kids may be a little screwed. Please review.**


	26. The Truth

The kids all looked down at their feet as Bruce paced in front of them, radiating anger and dissapointment. True to his word, Leonidas had gotten Conner and M'gann from the top of the house, and now they were all wondering what they had done.

"What's up, Pa?" Conner finally asked, tired of the tense atmosphere.

Bruce turned to him, his blue eyes showing his true anger. They had all lost their costumes after getting to the cave, and after all six hostages were given medical attention, were made to wait there for Bruce.

"What's wrong is that this has gone too far." Bruce answered, glaring softly at his children.

All the kids were wondering what he meant by that. They all looked at one another, then Jason spoke up. "What has gone too far, Bruce?"

"All of this. Your recklessness. On missions. In school. The Watchtower. Anywhere and everywhwere you go, you seem to only care about your own lives." He growled.

They all stared in surprise at him, well, all except Wally, who was angry at this. "And what does that mean? We're not reckless!"

"You and four of your siblings were trapped in a freezer, and Raquel was almost blown up in your last mission." He growled. "How is that not reckless?"

Wally seemed struck by these words, and looked down at his feet.

"And it's not only in your missions." Bruce continued. "You all seem to have problems following instructions that are not my own. I'm constantly called by your principal. You're always stuck in detention. The only ones that actually seem to follow instructions are Kaldur, Conner, and Megan, and even then, they're cracking!"

All of the kids stayed silent as Bruce told them these things, guilt heavy on their hearts. This was all true.

"You all think you don't have to listen to anyone. Not Zatanna. Not Raquel. Not Wally. None of you seem to care about anyone outside of this family." Bruce told him.

Wally growled at this, tightening his hands into fists, not liking this. "Right now, here, in this cave, we're going to talk about whatever it is you have problems with. And you will do it tonight." He told them.

None of the kids told him anything as he looked at each and every one, daring them to answer. "Now, let's start with the hero world, because that seems the one you have most problems with." He said, then turned to Kaldur. "Why do you hate Aquaman?"

Kaldur's eyes widened at the question, but looked away. "It is not important."

Bruce got angrier at this answer. "It is important if it brings problems into the League. After your little 'Spartan Attack' on the League, most of them don't want to be close to me, much less listen to me. So, we have to straighten it out before something horribly bad happens."

Kaldur glared at him, while Bruce just glared back, until Kaldur backed down. There was no way anyone could beat the Batman in a glaring contest. "You want the truth of why I hate him?" Kaldur grolwed, getting up from his chair to look down at the kneeling Bruce. "Fine. He was my king back in Atlantis. I lived with those two horrible people, who beat me, broke me down, did anything possible for me to submit to the army, and what did he do?" Kaldur growled, venom in each word. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing! He even visited my home, he saw my bruises, how my parents treated me, but he did nothing."

Bruce just stared wide eyed at Kaldur as he spoke. "I thought that once you adopted me, Father, all of my time in Atlantis would just wash away. My scars healed. The bruises went. My spirit and hapiness came back. But every time I even think of that man, I go back to a time that I hate. A time that I can't stand."

Bruce now understood why Kaldur never wanted to go to the Watchtower. He finally understood why Kaldur did his best to stay away from Arthur. He would do the same thing if he had lived through what Kaldur did.

Bruce sighed, letting his head drop, and nodded. "Fine. You win. You have reason to hate him, but it's not reason to hate the League. The rest of the heroes there aren't that bad."

And there was a scoff from Wally. "That's what they want you to believe."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at him, and said, "So you're the next to confess? Go ahead."

Wally glared at him, fists tightening even more, and growled. "Flash isn't who you think he is. He isn't an innocent dolt who would do anything for civillians. He did nothing for his nephew."

Bruce now wondered what he meant. "How so?"

Wally sighed, and looked away from his family, up to the roof. "He was hit every day by his father, abused verbally by his mother, yet, when Barry found out, he did nothing. He wasn't the hero he claimed to be. He _claims _to be." Wally growled.

Bruce's eyes widened at this, and asked, "How do you know this, Wally?"

And Wally choked back tears. "Because I _was _his nephew, dad. I told him, I told Iris, I told the police. I told every single adult that you should when something bad happens. What did they do?" Wally asked, now glaring at Bruce intensely with tear filled eyes. "Nothing."

Everything in the cave was quiet after this, but Wally continued. "You ask why we have so many grudges against the League. Kaldur's king did nothing to stop his parents. _My_ uncle ignored me as my parents abused me mercilessly. Now, I bet you're going to ask why Zatanna hates Doctor Fate." Wally pointed at the young girl, who was hiding behind Raquel. "I'll tell you so she doesn't have to. Doctor Fate stole her father. Drove him insane with magic to a point where he ddn't function without the helmet."

Bruce couldn't believe this. How could his teammates do this? To children?

"Raquel hates Wonder Woman because she's a bitch. She told Rocky that she wasn't hero material, when she was starting out, Dad. Didn't even give her a chance to prove herself." Then, Wally turned to his siblings. "That's all the heroes we hate?"

Dick shook his head. "Hawkgirl."

Wally's eyes widened at this, then he nodded. "You're right! We also hate Hawkgirl because she tried to mace Dick when he played Ninja on her."

How could he not have known this? How could these people be his teammates? How come he never heard of this?

"Brucey-boy, don't beat yourself up." Roy told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we kept this from you because we like this you. Well, at least, this Batman. The Batman who actually calls for help from people who can actually handle the situation."

Then, Artemis sighed. "Hey, guys, I have to say something." Everybody turned to her. "I... Look, I've been keeping secrets from everybody here. And, well, now that we're playing confession, I want to get it off my chest." Then she turned to Raquel and Zatanna. "You two don't know the whole truth."

"Reason I was a run away wasn't because my parents died. Truth is that my dad is the villain Sportsmaster," Cue gasp. "My older sister is the villain Cheshire," Another gasp, "And my mom is the ex-con, Tigress." and the last gasp. "I ran after I found out my mom was kidnapped by her old employers. The reason why I cause so much trouble, Pater," She told him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Is because I don't want it be fake. I want this to be real. To make sure you won't leave."

Bruce sighed, "Oh, Artemis, I would never leave." He stood up, and opened his arms. "Get in here, all of you."

And he found himself with arms full of bat kids. The kids all hugged their adoptive father tightly, all of them having a feeling of a weight lifted off their shoulders. Some because they didn't have to keep secrets anymore, and others for not having to keep secrets for their siblings. Well, all of them but one. Once the hug was over, Megan stepped back, and sighed.

"Who's next?" Jason asked, smiling at his own question.

"I am." Megan answered, catching him off guard.

He put his hands up in defense, and said, "I was kidding."

Megan gave him a small smile, and shook her head. "I also have something I want to get off my chest, daddy. Please, don't freak out." She told them, then stepped back, her skin and clothing morfing.

She still kept her red hair, but her skin got green, and she didn't wear her jeans and tank top anymore, but a blue skirt, white shirt, blue cape, and a red X above her shirt.

All was silent as the kids all gaped at her, not sure what had happened. "You... You're a martian?" Wally choked out.

She quickly changed back into her human form, and turned arouned. "I-I was so afraid of your reaction... I didn't want to be different."

Bruce's surprised look changed into an understanding one, then Megan found herself in his arms. "Megan, being different isn't so bad. I mean, look at your siblings, you're all different from one another, yet look how alike you all are."

Megan looked up at him, then at her siblings, who were smiling and nodding at her.

"Listen to Poppa, Megan. I mean, why do we have reason to not like you?" Zatanna asked.

Raquel nodded. "Yeah, you're the one that keeps us sane here."

Megan smiled widely at this, and asked "So you're not repulsed of my heritage?"

Wally scoffed at this. "Megan, I'm a speedster, Dick's a circus brat, Arty has bad blood, Zee's a magician, Conner's a Kryptonian, Rocky's a run away, Jason's a street brat, Kal's an Atlantean, and, well..." Wally scratched his head as he looked at Roy. "I don't really know what the heck Roy is. Maybe from Jupiter?"

Roy growled playfully at him, then shoved him softly.

"What he means, Megan," Dick told her, "Is that even though we're different, we're family. And we'll never abandon one another."

Megan smiled widely at this, and screamed, "Group hug!" And tackled the first child who had accepted her into the family. Poor Dick wasn't expecting it.

That night, Bruce found himself in a bed with two fifteen year olds, two nine year olds, two thirteen year olds, and four twelve year olds. All of them sleeping soundly, and all of them with now less heavy hearts. It was as he too fell into unconsciousness that he remembered that he hadn't thoroughly scolded them for their actions.

**Okay, I found that it was getting too long, so I'm doing a sequel. Don't hurt me. I'll be writing how Artemis and Zatanna joined the family in the sequel and I'll finally get to the reason why I started writing this. Please review. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I post the sequel.**


End file.
